


One Night Changes His Life Forever

by jo_kay927



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, First Time, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night of partying with DiNozzo and Abby changes Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs life forever when he wakes up in a Morgue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.  
> Thought I'd try a story where Jethro and Tony already know each other :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapt Summary; Jethro awakes in a strange place and tries to remember how he got there

He feels cold...and his head hurts (Shit! What happened?). He tries to lift an arm but it feels like lead and he groans while trying to open his eyes but stops as he smells a scent that he reconises...a smell of strong disinfectant...a smell from Ducks lab...which means that the cold thing he is laying on is not his basement floor but an autopsy table...  
He forces his arm to move while scrunching his eyes shut as he hesidently touches his chest and lets out the breath he was holding as he strokes along the planes of his skin and stomach (Thank God they haven't started it yet).  
Jethro heaves himself into a sitting position and nearly collapses back down as a wave of nausea envelopes him. Once the sickness has receded he tries to think back to what happened and how the hell he ended up here...

'He turns as a squeal from the elevator signals Abbys arrival. He smiles and shakes his head as he continues to check the reports.  
Once finished he looks up at his team and barks "Home!". At once Tim and Ziva scurry away their belongings and run to the elevator. He just smirks to himself as he stands and stretches out his back from the cramped position he has been in while sat down. He groans in delight as his back pops and switches off his desk light while getting his stuff ready to go.  
As he enters the elevator he smiles as Abby barrels into him and gives him a bear hug while Tony slides in next to him.  
She looks up and gives him a smile "Bossman! What you doing with your three days off?"  
Jethro looks down at her and smiles back "Three words Abs...Bourbon, Boat and Basement"  
She turns to look at Tony who shrugs and steps slightly away as she looks back at him "We're off to a new Club to party...you should come!"  
He laughs as he removes her from his person "Abs...I'm a bit too long in the tooth to go Clubbing"  
Tony smirks and tugs Abby over to him "Abby, Gibbs proberly couldn't manage one of our nights out!"  
He narrows his eyes at the younger man and then thinks about his plans (Do I really want to spend three days on the Boat? Surely one night isn't gonna hurt). He nods to himself and turns to his companions "Let's see who can't manage a night out!"  
Abby squeals and launches herself at him once more "Is that a yes then?"  
He sighs and has the feeling that he has been played "Yeah Abs...I guess it was" and with that they all exit the elevator...'

Jethro sighs as he remembers the way Abbys face lit up when he said he'll go and shakes himself out of his thoughts.  
He looks around the Morgue he's in and notices some paperwork on the desk beside him. He looks around before picking them up to have a look through and reads

[John Doe; Unknown Male found outside Luna Nights Club; Appears that stab wound to right side of neck is COD but will be confirmed by Doctor Andrew Sheater at 09:00 at scheduled Autopsy]

Jethro looks at it in confusion (Cause of Death?...But I'm not dead?). He decides that he definatley needs to leave before this Doctor arrives. As he looks around the room he notices a phone attached to the wall.  
He goes to stand but grabs the table before he collapses and cautiously makes his way to the other side of the wall. He grabs the phone and sinks to the floor as he dials a number he knows second to his own  
"DiNozzo"  
He sighs as he thinks about how to explain his situation but decides to fuck it "DiNozzo! I need you to pick me up!"  
"...Boss?"  
He huffs in annoyance "Tony...get Abby to trace this call and come get me...also bring some clothes from my house"  
"Er...what happened to yours?"  
He growls "DINOZZO!"  
"Yes Boss, Right away Boss"  
He just shakes his head as he lays the phone onto the floor while he tries to remember the rest of the night...

'He looks through the window at the club and cringes at the bright lights "Abs...I don't think this will be a good idea"  
She shakes her head as she gets out of the taxi followed by Tony and a reluctant Jethro.  
He watches as she head to the front of the queue and speaks to the Bouncer. After they exchange words she turns and wave the men over  
"Come on! Lets boogie!"  
Jethro laughs at her excitement and follows her and Tony into the noisy building.  
He watches as Abby moves straight onto the dance-floor and is swallowed by the crowds. He just shakes his head and follows Tony to the bar.  
After quite a few drinks and a couple of dances he makes his excuses and goes to the head. He groans in delight as he relieves himself and turns as someone approaches him  
"Hey...are you Taken?"  
He looks'at the man in confusion "Taken?"  
The tall blonde haired stranger rolls his eyes "Are you Taken by the Dominant brunette man that you came in with"  
He waits till the buzz of the alcohol dies down before he answers "No...I'm not Taken by anyone"  
The blonde haired man smiles while flashing his teeth "Good as I don't want to start a turf war"  
Before Jethro can ask what does he mean by that, he is thrown against the wall and pinned there by a surprisingly strong body. As panic starts to set in he feels the man lick across his neck before a piercing pain shoots through his body and he blacks out'


	2. Attack!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Abby come to collect him but for some reason he attacks!?

He jerks awake by a scream and becomes disorientated before regaining his equilibrium and picks up the phone with a barked "WHAT!?"  
Silence greets him and then a hesitant "Bossman...?"  
He sighs and calms himself down before stating "Yes Abs?"  
"It says that you are in The George Washington University Hospital...in the Morgue"  
He sighs and answers "Yes Abs...just come and get me as I want to go Home"  
"Gibbs...we'll be there in ten" and with that the line goes dead.  
He looks up and decides that he's too tired to get up and put it away so leaves it on the floor as he waits for his friends.

He must have fallen back asleep as he awakes to the noise of someone fumbling with the lock.  
Jethro sighs as he heaves himself into a standing position, but before he can help he is stopped by a deep growl. As he turns to see where the noise is coming from, he starts as he realises that he is the one growling. He takes a deep breath as he tries to calm himself but catches an odd scent...like vanilla and...sex?  
The door opens and as Abby walks in he surprises himself and the others as he launches himself to attack her. He gets another surprise as she growls and attacks him in return.  
He strikes out with his fist to which she ducks and attempts to kick but is deflected. He watches in horror as while she bares her teeth at him, her top canines extend to long sharp points and she goes to bite him.

They both freeze at a bark of "ABIGAIL!...JETHRO!...STOP!"  
Jethro looks on in shock as his body collapses into a kneeling position with his knees spread and his rear resting on his heels while his hands are held behind his back and his eyes are lowered to the floor while he bares his throat. He notices Abby mirroring him and frowns in confusion as he tries to figure out what happened.  
He flinches as a hand combs through his hair but surprises himself once more by arching into the caress  
"Jethro...what the fuck happened to you last night?"  
He sighs and closes his eyes to enjoy the fingers in his hair as he answers "Went partying with you and Abs...got chatting with a man about being Taken and then...pain and darkness...then woke up here"  
Tony sighs and looks over to Abby whose crying while looking up at him. He gives her a sad smile and opens his arms to which she launches herself into  
"Tony! It must have been Derek...the one you took care of this morning"  
He nods and before he answers he is stopped by a low growl.  
They both turn to look at Jethro, one in amusement and the other in worry.  
Tony turns back to Abby and motions the table opposite him.  
She nods and takes a seat there while watching the other two.  
Tony reaches out to stroke the silver strands "Gibbs...your life is gonna be different from now onwards"  
He frowns and shuffles closer "Why...why did I attack Abby?"  
He sighs and answers "Gibbs...shes the same as you...not many others can stand being in the same room let alone one without the discipline of a Dominant as their own"  
"I...I don't understand?"  
He stands up off the table and enters Gibbs personal space.  
Jethro watches in horror as his body responses to Tony being close by his cock filling out and rising. He flushes crimson and shuts his eyes in embarrassment.  
Tony reaches out to stroke his hair "Don't be embarrassed Gibbs...it's not your fault". He sighs and hands him his clothes "We will continue this back at yours after we drop Abs back off to her Dominant"  
He looks up in confusion at her "So...Tonys not your Dominant?"  
She smiles at him and wipes her face from the tear streaks "No Bossman...Tim is Mine"  
He didn't think he could be shocked any more than he is right now. Suddenly he pales as a thought crosses his mind "I...I won't react the same way around...around Tim...will I?"  
Tony shakes his head "No Gibbs, you won't as he already has Abby"  
Jethro looks up at him in confusion "So...I react this way as you haven't Taken someone?"  
Tony nods and holds up his shirt for him to get in "I don't have a...well one of you guys as my Own"  
He gets up and tries to figure why a warm feeling enters his body as the thought of Tony as a free agent. He puts one arm through and then the other. He turns around and watches as Tony does up his shirt "Tony...what am I now?"  
He sighs while he kneels down as he lifts first Jethros right leg to place in his trousers and then his right, he answers "I will answer all your questions when we get back to yours" and with that he stands while pulling up his trousers.

Once stood he turns and follows Abby out of the Morgue.  
Jethro sighs to himself and follows only to come face to face with a male nurse "Er...I'm just leaving", but before he can leave the man grabs his arm  
"What are you doing here? I need to call Security"  
Jethro sigh and wishes he had his ID with him. He yelps as he is suddenly pulled out of the mans grip and is thrown against the wall. He struggles as his arms are pulled behind his back and he is handcuffed, but he stills once he hears Tonys voice  
"There will be no need for that! We have been after this man for a few weeks now and I have finally caught him!"  
The man looks at them in confusion "And you are?"  
Tony leans his weight against him, pushing him further against the wall, as he gets his ID "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS"  
"NCIS? Never hear of ya...but that is a federal badge so he is all yours"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he is tugged infront of Tony and taken out of the building in handcuffs.


	3. Talk And A Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally explains to Jethro

Tony releases him, from the cuffs, as he opens the door "Right, we'll drop off Abby then take you home"  
Jethro nods and yawns as a feeling of lethargic envelopes him "Yeah..."  
He turns to Abby and gives her a sad smile "Don't worry Abs...I'll make sure he's ok"  
She wipes her eyes and gets in. She watches the sleeping man and turns to look at Tony "He needs a Dominant and...and well you need one of us..."  
He sighs "Abs...I can't have another, not after...after Leona"  
Abby sighs and places a hand on his thigh "Tony...that was twenty years ago and it wasn't your fault"  
He glances at her "It won't matter either way Abs"  
She frowns in confusion "Why?"  
Tony shakes his head "Abs...I've only ever Taken females as my own and...and I doubt Gibbs has ever been Dominated let alone by another man"  
She sighs "But you'll be brilliant with each other...will you allow him to feed?"  
He smiles "Yeah Abs as I don't think he'll survive long enough for me to find him another Dominant...he's gonna freak out though"  
Abby nods and gets comfortable "Yeah he will do...you'll stay with him tonight?"  
He nods and takes a hand off the wheel to pat her leg "Yeah Abs. I will do...now get some rest as we'll be at Tims soon"

Jethro awakes with a start as a hand touches his shoulder  
"Hey, calm down!...It's only me"  
He nods and heaves himself out of the car "Where's Abs?"  
Tony smiles and shakes his head "Jethro...as soon as you got in the car you passed out. I dropped of Abby at Tims and before you ask I didn't tell him a thing and I swore Abby to secrecy"  
He nods and follows Tony into his house while yawning once more "God, I don't think I have ever been this tired before". He notices the worried look Tony tries to hide from him and as he takes a seat he pats the chair beside him "You said you'll explain what's happening to me and...and why I reacted that way around Yourself and Abby"  
Tony smiles slightly at the blush he spots and then sighs as he takes the seat and turns, so he is face to face to Gibbs  
"Jethro...there's no easy way to say this so...well" he takes a deep breath and looks him square in the eyes "Jethro...you're kind of a Vampire now"  
He just stares at him and then bursts into laughter "Good one Tony"  
He narrows his eyes and leans forward, moving into his personal space "I ain't joking Jethro...it's not like the movies with garlic and sunlight that'll kill you, granted you may not enjoy the taste of it anymore, but one thing Hollywood did get right is the blood drinking and the sex"  
His laughter dies away "You're kidding...I...I can't be a Vampire Tony...I'm still breathing and I can feel my heart beating"  
Tony gives him a sad smile "That's Hollywood for ya...you'll be the same as you were but...well"  
He huffs in annoyance and barks "DINOZZO! Just...just spit it out!"  
"Well...you will need a Dominant with you, to feed you and...and take care of the side effects of...well you'll find out soon enough"

Jethro stands up and starts pacing "I don't understand this Tony...how can I be a Vampire, I mean one night can't change my life like that?...Can it?"  
Tony just watches him pace up and down and notices him weakening "Jethro, sit down before you fall down"  
He ignores him and continues with his pacing as he tries to understand everything he has been told.  
Tony growls as he is ignored and removes the knife from his belt "Jethro...I said SIT!"  
He drops where he stands and goes into the same position, on his knees with them spread and hands behind his back with his neck bared. It takes a few moments to realise what happened and when it does he frowns in annoyance. He turns his head to growl at his Second In Command but stops as he watches the knife pierce his forearm. He moves quickly and grabs Tonys wrists "What the fuck are y-" he sniff the air and closes his eyes as the smell he scented earlier wafers in the air.  
Tony watches him and gently removes the arm with the knife out of the loose hold. He places the knife on the side and leans forward to stroke the short silver strands of Jethros hair as he guides his head down to his bleeding wrist "Drink Jethro"  
He groans as the warm sticky liquid dances across his tongue and an unknown instinct takes over as he widens his mouth and sinks his canines into Tonys flesh.  
A feeling of heat travels along his spine and ends up below his waist. As he drinks he begins to hump Tonys leg to gain some friction as he lets out little grunts inbetween swallows.  
Tony continues to pet his hair "Good Boy, Jethro...Good Boy". He waits till he can tell that he's near the edge before pulling his arm away while applying pressure on his Bitten Mark.

Jethro gasps as he suddenly climaxes in his trousers and comes back to the Present with a bang "Fuck!"  
Tony raises an eyebrow at him "I don't think so Jethro. I'm not ready to Take another and well...I am presuming that you have never been with a man in that sense, have you?"  
He keeps his eyes to the floor and gives him a little shake of his head.  
He reaches out and uses his handkerchief to clean his blood from Gibbs mouth "Speak to me Gibbs...I need to know what you are thinking"  
Jethro lifts his head and glares at the man while trying to hold back the tears "I'm thinking that my life is OVER!" and with that he gets up and storms up the stairs to lock himself in his bedroom.  
Tony watches him go and sighs to himself. He looks at the wound on his arm and uses Jethros saliva from the handkerchief to seal it shut. He looks up the stairs and whispers "I'm Sorry Jethro" before making himself comfortable on the sofa as he knows it's going to be a long night.


	4. A Scream In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro checks himself out before going to sleep

He sits on his bed and holds his head in his hands (Fuck...it's true). He lifts his head as he hears Tonys whispered "I'm Sorry Jethro" and gets up with a growl as he enters the bathroom and strips out of his soiled clothes.  
As he passes the mirror he stops and turns to look at his reflection. Other than an odd Mark on the right of his neck, he doesn't look any different. He stares at himself for a few minutes then sighs as he leans forward and opens his mouth to see...nothing (I feel like a right idiot . He leans back and smiles at his reflection "Still the same Old Bastard Eh?". As he turns to head in the shower he thinks back to what he has just done (Fuck...I drank his blood) as he looks down at himself he flushes crimson as he remembers humping Tonys leg like a dog in heat. He turns to the mirror and cringes at himself...it's then that he notices his canines have extended but where Abbys ones grew slightly longer...his ones have doubled in size.  
Jethro just stares at himself in the mirror and lifts a hand to touch his new teeth. They feel hard and...sharp "Ow!"  
He jerks his finger away and stares in fascination as his blood swells out of the pin prick. He brings it to his mouth and licks it, then watches as the wound seals shut "Wow...that's cool"  
He shakes himself out of his wonderings and enters the shower to clean up while ignoring the fact that his cock has once more become hard and has risen up for attention.

Once clean he enters his room and moves without thought when he takes his pillows along with the duvet and places them in the corner of the room. He then dries himself before curling up on the floor under the duvet and hugs his pillow as he thinks more about what Tony has explained to him, but exhaustion takes over and he falls into a disturbed sleep.

Tony jerks awake as a scream pierces the silence of the night. He moves quickly and runs up the stairs to check on his friend "JETHRO!"  
As he enters the room he trips over the trembling figure curled up on the floor, hiding under the duvet.  
He reaches out a hand and lifts a corner to see wide fearful blue eyes staring up at him  
"Jethro...come here" and with that he sits down with his back to the bed as he pulls the trembling man into his lap.  
Jethro tenses as Tony holds his naked body close and starts stroking his back. He frowns and whispers "Tony...?"  
"Shh...go to sleep Jethro. You'll be ok, trust me"  
His body starts to relax under the gentle caress and he reaches out a hand to tug the duvet to cover his nudity and arousal from the other man.  
He smiles and gets comfortable as he waits for him to fall asleep.  
Jethro listens to Tonys heartbeat through his chest and lets the comforting sound lull him to sleep.  
He feels Jethros weight settle and can tell by his breathing that he has fallen asleep. He continues his stroking of the strong muscular back and smiles down at him.  
Tony nuzzles the soft short grey strands of Jethros hair and sighs to himself "Why do I feel this way around you...I have met others after Leona...and none of them have tugged me like you do..."  
He shakes his head and lets the other mans breathing drag him into the darkness of sleep.


	5. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out Gibbs is a Special

He snuggles closer into the warmth as a cold breeze blows over him and frowns at the small grunt he hears as he shifts his weight. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks to focus. As he turns his head, his heart stops as he looks into the sleeping face of Tony and he whispers "Shit" as he notices that he is naked and very aroused.  
Jethro goes to move out of his lap and off Tony but is stopped by Tonys arms as they wrap themselves around his waist and pulls him back into his lap, but this time his rear ends up pressed against Tonys arousal. He flushes crimson as his cock jumps in excitement and he pulls over a pillow to cover himself as he uses his best Boss voice to bark "DINOZZO!"  
Tony awakes with a start "Yes Boss! Wasn't sleeping Boss!" and then frown in confusion at the man in his lap. It's then that he realises that he is holding him in place and releases him with a start "Sorry Boss"  
He shakes his head and keeps the pillow covering himself as he stands and moves away "Tony...Thanks for last night...I...I appreciated the company" as he speaks he avoids eye contact.  
He watches the embarrassed man and gets up "Jethro...you'll need another feast in the next hour or you'll...you'll die"  
He looks at him in shock "What!? I...I have to...to d-drink from you again! Will...will the er...er" he gestures with his hand around his groin area "Happen again?"  
Tony gives him a small smile "Yes...it will do. But as you're a Newborn you'll need to feed quite regular...after a while you'll only need a feast every few days...some can last one a week"  
Jethro looks at him with wary eyes "You said I needed a Dominant...how are you different from me and Abs?"  
He sits on the bed and removes his knife from his belt "I will answer all your questions after you feed Jethro"  
He sighs as his stomach grumbles at the thought of food and he feels the unusual feeling of his canines extending. As he kneels down besides Tony he flinches as his chin is suddenly grabbed and his lips are forced open "Wha-"  
Tony looks in shock "Oh My God..." he reaches out with his other hand and strokes the extended and slightly curved canine with the tip of his finger "You're...you're a Special"  
Jethro looks into the green eyes filled with wonder "Tony...what do you mean?". He groans as the sensitive canine is stroked once more and he opens his mouth in answer.  
He smiles at the response and puts away his knife while giving him arm "Jethro...if you want, I will be honored to become your Dominant...I will not force to do anything against your will and I shall not force myself upon you...if you accept, sink your fangs into my arm"  
He looks up into the green eyes and thinks it through...he has known him for ten years now and can call him friend...but will he be ok with him having this amount of control over him...but then could he have a complete stranger instead?

Jethro makes up his mind and leans forward to sink his fangs in the flesh of Tonys arm. He groans as the warm sticky liquid flows down his throat and the arousal once more overtakes him as he begins to hump Tonys leg.  
He cards his fingers through the silver strand as a new feeling of Ownership flows through his body and settles in his cock.  
Jethro continues to drink and hump but...this time it feels more personal...more like he belongs. He releases Tonys arm and licks across the wound, he watches as it seals itself and looks up into darken green eyes "Tony...?"  
He reaches out and grabs the silver mans hair to tug him into a possessive kiss. He licks across first the right canine and then the left, smiling at the little grunts Jethro produces and pulls back "You're Mine...I won't let another Take you!"  
He blinks through the fog of lust which has overtaken him "Tony...I...I haven't been with a man before but...but I trust you to have my Six"  
Tony nods and strokes his face "Same here Jethro. I haven't been with a man either...but we'll work through out...together"  
He nods and rears up to push Tony onto the bed as he kisses him deeply. He groans as he feels a hand wrap around his aching cock and begins to stroke him.  
Tony smiles into the kiss as Jethro ruts into his fist. He lifts his free hand and applies pressure to the Bitten Mark.  
Jethro gasps as his climax hits and he cums over the man beneath him only to feel Tony stiffen as his own climax hits.  
Once his breathing is back he looks into the bright green eyes of the other man and flushes crimson as he just realises what they have done. He removes himself off the bed, and Tony, and quickly covers himself with a discarded pillow "I'm just..just gonna have a quick shower and get changed, then...er...your Welcomed to do the same" and with that he scurries into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
He watches him go and then sits up while placing his head in his hands. As he hears the shower running he whispers to himself "Shit Anthony...I thought we agreed no more...what happens if Carlos finds out...can you risk losing him like...like Leona?" he then thinks back to the way Jethro reacted to him and the way they interact together...he hasn't stayed this long in one job for a long time and it isn't just the Work...but the Friendships he has made. He turns to face the door and nods to himself "Yes...Carlos won't Take him from me" with that he strips out of his soiled clothes and places them in a pile before checking through Gibbs drawers to find something to wear.


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro gets answers from Tony

Jethro sighs as the hot water runs across his skin and listens to Tony talking to himself. He wonders who this Carlos is and who Leona was as he exits the shower and starts drying himself.  
Once dry he wraps the towel around his waist while he gets another ready for the other man. As he opens the door to go into his bedroom, he stops at the sight of a naked Tony and just stares at him.  
He turns as he hears the door open and looks into the darken blue eyes. As he walks closer he notices the way Jethro tilts his head slightly to bare his throat "Jethro...get dressed and I shall meet you downstairs" and with that he caresses the other mans neck before entering the Bathroom.  
A shiver runs through his body at the touch and he nods his agreement as he watches Tonys naked body enter the Bathroom. He shakes himself from his musings and walks over to the bed. He looks down in confusion as he notices that Tony has left out some clothes for him and then sighs to himself (This is gonna be your life from now onwards Gunny...better get get used to it)

After he is dressed he heads downstairs and starts a pot of coffee as he knows that he can't have this kind of conversation without being caffeinated first. As the aroma of coffee fills the room he groans in delight while pouring himself and Tony a cup. He cringes as he adds the hazelnut creamer and spoonfuls of sugar in Tonys while drinking his own. He makes himself another before bringing in both cups and placing them on the table while he kneels on the floor.  
It takes awhile for him to realise what he is doing and he growls to himself as he stands and takes a seat on the sofa just as a freshly cleaned and dressed Tony appears and takes the seat besides him while picking up his coffee.  
Jethro watches as Tony swallows his coffee and discreetly adjusts himself while he clears his throat "Tony...we need to talk and discuss...things"  
He nods and turns to face the other man "What shall we start with?"  
He thinks about what he has already been told and what so far has happened before coming to a decision "Tony...how are you different?"  
He gives him a sad smile "I suppose it's time to tell you the truth about Anthony Micheal DiNozzo then?"  
Jethro looks at him in confusion "The Truth?"  
He nods "Yes Jethro...I'm not Thirty-Five years old...it's more like Five-Hundred years old"  
He looks at him in shock "Wha-!?" he shakes his head "Right...I suppose after all of what has happened...I shouldn't be shocked about that?"  
Tony smiles at him "Anyway...the way I'm different is I'm a Dominant...I was born from an Alpha Vampire Pair...that's how I'm different. Vampires are created while Dominants are born"  
He tries to take it all in and sits back to think it through (Five Hundred?...Wow). He raises a hand and rubs his face "So...a Dominant is born, like you, and a Vampire is created, like me...?"  
Tony smiles and nods "Correct...so what's next?"  
"Er...oh, why did I attack Abby?"  
He gives him a thoughtful look "Well...normal Vampires can't be in the same room as one another...they are very Territorial and so another one entering the room i.e, Abs entering the Morgue you were in, caused you to defend the Territory that you decided was yours"  
He gives him a worried look "But...will I attack her again?"  
Tony shakes his head "No...you shouldn't as you were able to get into the confines of the car with her and you didn't attack her then" he gives him a small smile "Now that you have a Dominant...you should be fine"  
Jethro sinks back into the chair and breaths out a sigh of relief "Thank God for that!" he turns and smiles at Tony "So...it won't cause any problems at Work then?"  
Tony reaches out and pats Jethros shoulder "Yeah, life at Work won't change Gibbs...it's just your outside life that changes"  
He gives him a small smile "One night changes my life forever..."  
"Sorry Gibbs...if only I noticed him earlier...I would have taken you outta there"  
He yawns and feels his canines extending. He frowns and reaches up to stroke them "Tony...you said I'm a Special...what's that suppose to mean?"  
He sighs "Jethro...it's a rare kind of Vampire. They are distinguished by their longer and slightly curved canines...they are unique and require a strong Dominant to look after them" he looks up and into the blue eyes of the other man "There's only two strong Dominants in the whole of America...I'm one and the other...the other is called Carlos"  
His head snaps up to look at him "Carlos?...The one that took Leona?"  
His heart painfully constricts at the name "Leona...she was a Special like you and...and Carlos wanted her" he smiles "But she chose me...we were together for around Two-Hundred years until Carlos decided to force her to become his"  
He cocks his head to one side "He took her from you?"  
He lifts a hand to wipe the tear that falls away "She killed herself to get away from him...I took to long to get her back"  
Jethro gives him a sad smile and tugs him into a hug. He feels the body tense but then relax as he strokes his hair and back  
"I loved her Jethro...we were to be together forever"  
"I know Tony...I know" he holds him close as he hears him sob and feels wetness on his shoulder "It's ok Tony...she loved you too as she chose you instead of that Bastard"  
He nods but stays where he is as he whispers "Carlos is my brother Jethro...he has always been jealous of me, that's why I move jobs frequently as he always finds me" he looks up into the blue eyes "I will not lose you to him" and with that he rears up to give him a kiss filled with possession and a hint of desperation.


	7. Dead Marine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a call from dispatch and Gibbs has the feeling of being watched

Jethro just Submits and allows Tony to do what he wants. He groans as hands sneak under his shirt to caress his chest as Tony releases his mouth to latch onto his neck. He bucks up as the hands stroke and pinch his nipples (Fuck! They never was that sensitive before!) and arches his back while baring his neck to the man bringing him pleasure.  
Tony growls as Jethro Submits himself to him. He smiles as a soft urgent mewling noise comes from the man beneath him and he chuckles as he slips in a hands into Jethros loose fitting trousers.  
He gasps as a hand wraps itself around him and he turns to face Tony as he hesidently returns the favour by sliding a hand into his trousers.  
Tony groans at the feeling of Jethros hand touching him there and begins to rut against him while nibbling the Bitten Mark, smiling at the gasping noise he hears.  
Jethro matches Tony for thrust by thrust and feels himself getting close to the edge. The unusual feeling of his canines extending returns and instinct takes over as he sinks his teeth into Tonys neck. He groans as the warm liquid flows down his throat at the same time as he climaxes in Tonys hand and he feels the body above him stiffen as warm wetness covers his hand, signalling that he has reached his climax aswell. He grunts in surprise as Tony collapses on him and turns his head slightly to lick across the wound he created "Sorry about that...I couldn't help myself"  
Tony chuckles and lazily kisses the strong neck while mumbling "I love you..." before falling into a sated, deep and peaceful sleep.  
His body freezes in shock at the mumbled words (Love? Shit!). He looks down at the man asleep on his chest and tries to figure out what he should do about this new information (Do you love him?...Can you love him?)  
As he thinks about his musings an hour later a noise from outside starts him and he turns with a growl to spot yellow eyes glaring at him but as he blinks they disappear. Just as he thinks everything's ok he jumps as his mobile goes off, quickly followed by Tonys. He moves and grabs it to growl "Gibbs!"  
"A-Agent G-Gibbs...er...er there's a dead M-Marine found in R-Rock Creek P-Park"  
He growls and turns to look at Tony "My Team is off Rota"  
He hears a gulp before an answer of "I-It's the S-SecNavs N-Nephew...D-Director V-Vance wants your T-Team on it"  
Jethro sighs and without thought lifts his other hand to rub his forehead...only to cringe as he then remembers that it's covered in Tonys cum. He turns to glare at the other man as he hears a stiffled chuckle and takes his embarrassment out on the Dispatch Agent as he growls "FINE! My Team will be there in ten. Send the co-ordinates to DiNozzo!" and with that he slams his mobile shut before pushing Tony off his lap as he heads upstairs to change.

After getting changed and waiting for Tony, he gets into his car and drives off as the other man calls in the rest of the Team.  
As he is about to leave the car he stops as a hand is place on his leg and he turns to look at Tony. He frowns at the worried look "So...what's wrong?"  
He reaches into his jacket and hands him a scarf "You need to cover the Bitten Mark...also try to keep your mouth covered"  
Jethro tilts his head to one side as he puts on the scarf "I get the scarf...but what's with the mouth covering?"  
He sighs and looks into confused blue eyes "You're still a Newborn and your canines will extend at odd moments...also as you're a Special, your canines are longer and so will show even if your mouth is closed"  
He nods and places his NCIS cap and jacket as he leaves the car. He spots a LEO and heads over to flash his badge "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS,...this here is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. What you got here?"  
The Officer nods and gestures to the ditch "Young Male Marine found dead at O-Four-Hundred. Seems like he bleed to death but I'll leave it to your M.E, if its ok with you...me and my boys will leave this Case for you lot"  
He nods and the Officer turns to wave to the other LEOs, who nod and turn to leave.  
Tony watches as they leave and turns as he hears a car approach which signifies the other members if the Team. He waves at them and points in the direction of the dead Marine.  
Jethro crouches down next to the body and covers his mouth with his hand as he feels his canines poking out from his top lip. As he looks upon the dead Marine he has the odd feeling of being watched. He looks around discreetly to see if he can spot anything...but sees nothing. As he goes to stand an odd Scent fills the air and he takes a deep breath. He smells a Scent like Tonys but instead of vanilla he smells...cinnamon?. He starts as a hand touches his shoulder and he turns to face a frowning Tony  
"Jethro...you ok?"  
He nods and takes a step away from him to bark "DiNozzo Sketches! McGee Photos! Ziva Bag n Tag!"  
He waits for the rounds of "Yes Boss" before heading off to find Duck and Palmer.  
Tony watches him go before shrugging as he crouches and starts working.  
McGee crouches beside him "Abby said you found another at the Club you attended...did you get rid?"  
He glances at his fellow Dominant and quietly answers "Yes Tim...he knew the price for entering my Territory without his Dominant checking with me first"  
He nods before taking more pictures at different angles. After he has finished he quietly asks "Did you get him before he made another?"  
Tony looks up and decides that he is unable to lie outright...but doesn't have to tell him the full story "No...he created another before I was able to take care of him. But the Newborn has now a Dominant to take care of it"  
Tim nods and stands as he spots the Boss and Ducky approaching with Palmer following.  
Jethro stops as the feeling of being watched returns and he scopes the area to check but once again finds nothing. He decides that he has had enough of the open area "Right! Everybody finish your jobs and lets head back"  
Tony nods and directs Tim to help Ziva finish as does the last measurements for his sketches. Once finished he helps Palmer place the dead Marine into a body-bag, onto the gurney and into the M.E's truck before taking his seat in Gibbs car.  
Jethro watches as Duck and Palmer drive off and are soon followed by Tim and Ziva before getting in his car. He turns to Tony and sighs as he lifts his head "Tony...I can't get them gone" he strokes the extended canine to show what he is on about.  
He smiles at him and pats his leg "You did really well in controlling the new side of yours as you are only a few days old Jethro...many others wouldn't have been able to hand being around people...let alone stop themselves from attacking them"  
He nods "Yeah...I can understand that...especially when Duck starts rambling"  
He laughs "So that's why you suddenly disappeared"  
He gives him a smile full of teeth before putting his foot down and following his Team back to the Navy Yard.

As soon as the car stops he yawns and stretches out his back "Hope this Case gets finished quickly"  
Tony pats his leg "You're due another feed soon...meet me in the bathroom en-route to Abbys" and with that he exits the vehicle.  
Gibbs watches him go and sighs as his cock hardens at the thought of a feeding (I have had enough of this shit). He gets out and locks his car while discreetly checking himself in the reflection to make sure he isn't showing. As he enters the lift he growls when he finds Vance inside and presses the button to Abbys lab. He glances at the Director "Vance"  
Leon smiles at him then frowns "Why are you wearing a scarf?...Anyway that doesn't matter, I need you in my Office as I have a Meeting with the SecNav"  
He growls and faces away as his canines poke through his closed lips "I'll be up, after checking with Abs"  
The Director shakes his head "No need, I saw Agent DiNozzo head that way. You are to follow me to my office now" with that the door opens and Vance turns to look at him "That was an Order Agent Gibbs"  
He sighs as his stomach rumbles and follows the Director into his Office.


	8. Sabers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro tries to keep himself in Control...but fails

He takes a seat at the desk as Vance takes the head seat with the SecNav on his right, opposite Jethro. He sighs again as his stomach rumbles and he ignores the looks he receives from both men.  
Leon leans back in his chair and presses a button on the remote to bring up the Case File "Ok...so all we have so far is a dead Marine, Sergeant Dave Dinson" he turn to face his friend "Sorry Jim for your loss"  
The SecNav nods but avoids looking at the screen showing the scene of his beloved Nephews Death.  
As he looks over at the screen he places a hand over his mouth in a 'thinking' pose but in actual fact seeing all the blood on the plasma screen has caused his canines to extend further and now he resembles a Saber-Toothed Cat as they are level with his chin (Shit! Things can't possibly get worse!). As soon as the thought crosses his mind his mobile vibrates in the front pocket of his tight jeans and he groans in frustration as his cock responds to the feeling.  
Leon gives him a puzzled look before turning to his friend "Jim...when was the last time anyone saw Sergeant Dinson?"  
Jim sighs and states "He was visiting Me and my Wife as its was our youngest Birthday. He dropped off her present and wished her a Happy Birthday. I asked him to stay for dinner but he said he had plans with a friend...he left around Twenty-One-Hundred"  
Jethro nods as he writes it down while ignoring the sensations of his blasted phone and the odd looks he keeps receiving from the Director.   
As he writes he gets distracted by an odd noise. He tilts his head to one side and notes that there's either an echo or two separate sounds...it takes a while for him to realise that the noise is that of the two mens heartbeats. He hears their hearts pump and the sound of their life pushing through their bodies. As his stomach rumbles he realises he needs to get out of here quickly and soon but before he stands the SecNav beats him to it  
"Leon, Agent Gibbs. If you excuse me...I have to get back to my family...just catch the Bastard who did this"  
Leon shakes his hand and leads him to the door "We will find the person responsible. Don't worry as I have my best Team on it" with that he bids farewell, as best he can under the circumstances, before turning to his Senior Agent "I don't know what is wrong with you but you had better sort yourself out!"  
Jethro growls before standing and heads to the door "I will find the Bastard...but first I have to speak with DiNozzo" as his hand touches the door handle he is stopped by a hand on his shoulder  
"Jethro this is important! You're to head over to the Base he was stationed at and get information about how he got on with people"  
He tries to get himself in check as he growls "I know how to handle a Case Leon. But first I have to talk with Tony!"  
The Director shakes his head "Jethro that's an Order!" and with that he tugs the man around.

Instinct takes over and he lashes out by pushing Vance back while baring his Sabers. He watches in slow motion as the Director trips, while clipping his head on the side of the desk, and knocks himself out.  
He pounces on the unconscious man and sniffs around his throat, trying to find the best route to the sweet liquid. His head turns as someone knocks on the door and he quickly moves his prize away while crouching over him as the door opens to reveal a stunned McGee.  
Tim looks in shock as his Boss hisses at him and he quickly pulls out his mobile. He shuts the door and keeps an eye on the aggressive man while waiting for Tony to answer  
"DiNozzo"  
He sighs in relief "Quick Tony! Vances Office! Gibbs isn't himself! Quick!"  
"Stop him from doing anything that he'll regret! I'll be there in ten"  
McGee nods before realising that Tony can't see him "Yes Sir" and with that he hangs up and watches the wary darken blue eyes that are staring at him.  
Jethro growls once more before glancing at his prey but as he goes to claim his prize the man at the door moves closer and he has to growl to keep him away. A Scent comes towards him and he reconises it as his Mate, a Scent of vanilla and sex. He licks his lips and watches as the door opens.  
Tony walks in and stops at the sight of Jethro. He turns to look at Tim and sighs "It was Gibbs the one the other changed and...and I'm his Dominant"  
Tim breaths out a sigh of relief "Thank God you took him as yours...as if I'm not mistaken but by those impressive Sabers, he is a Special...yes?"  
Tony nods and smiles at his fellow Dominant "You're ok with us then?"  
Tim smiles back "Yeah, I'm ok with it. You have been lonely since Leona...and Gibbs has been since Shannon. You'll take care of each other" he turns to look at the crouched figure of his Boss and then turns to Tony while gesturing to the door "I'll stand guard while you save Toothpick and deal with Gibbs"  
Jethro watches with narrowed eyes as the other man leaves and then turns to his prize but gets distracted by a clicking noise. He turns his head to watch his Mate sit on the sofa and click his fingers. He looks between his Mate and his prize but decides that he wants to be held, as too much is going on in his head which is confusing him.  
He hesidently crawls over to the other man and climbs into his lap, knowing for some reason that he feels safe this way. He sniffs along the strong neck and licks across the pulse point, waiting for Permission.  
Tony smiles and strokes along the strong back while using his other hand to undo Jethros jeans before undoing his own. Once he has released both their cocks he nods and with a quiet "Drink" he gives him Permission.  
Jethro wastes no time as he sinks his Sabers into the juncture where shoulder meets neck while totally removing his trousers before sitting on his Mates hard cock, groaning as it scrapes across the sensitive area between his cheeks.  
Tony gasps at the feeling of his cock between Jethros cheeks and the longer than normal canines piercing his skin. He smirks to himself as he wets two of his fingers and strokes down the strong back and slips them in him.  
Jethro gasps at the odd feeling and growls as he sinks his Sabers in deeper so they poke out through his Mates skin. He smirks at the pained gasp and rocks back onto the fingers, enjoying the odd sensations.  
Through the pain he feels, he decides he can't wait any longer and removes his fingers to replace them with his throbbing cock. He groans at the feeling and embarrassingly cums without any provocation.  
He gasps at the feeling of wet heat filling him from the inside and when his Mate bites his neck to muffle his release he too follows him and climaxes between them, hard enough to hit both of their chins before passing out.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro freaks

He turns his head slightly and groans as sleepy muscles complain the position he is in. He cracks open an eye as he hears and feels a chuckle to see Tony looking at him  
"Back to the land of the living yet?"  
He growls and yawns while answering "Nah...still dead" he flops back down and suddenly tenses as a odd sensation comes from his rear "T-Tony...what...what h-happened?"  
He sighs and strokes the strong back "You...you went to attack Vance...and then practically pounced on me"  
A fuzzy memory appears of him trying to get out and...and Vance stopping him before falling and knocking himself out. He remembers crouching down ontop of the man and smelling the blood flowing through his body. He turns to Tony and whispers "Did...did I hurt him?"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Don't you remember?"  
He shakes his head "I remember him tripping and knocking himself out...and crouching over him" he sighs and tries to remember. Suddenly he snaps his head to face Tony and cringes as he asks "Shit...Tim was here wasn't he!?"  
Tony smiles and nods "Yes. He interrupted you and called me...while you were sleeping, him and Abs took Vance down to Duckys"  
He nods and as he goes to stand his eyes widen in shock as he realises that Tony and him have had sex...actual sex...actual full penetration sex. He promptly freaks out and jumps off the man as if burned and ends up on his backside on the floor.  
Tony goes to help him but frowns as he is pushed away "Jethro?...What's wrong?"  
He shakes his head and quickly moves away while putting on his trousers "I...I can't deal with this!"  
He cocks his head to one side as he tucks himself back in and tries once more to approach the other man but is once more shoved away. He feels a pain in his chest as he is again rejected "Jethro...why are you pushing me away?"  
He rises to his full his full height and glares at the other man "I ain't no fag! And I don't bend over for no man!" and with that he turns to head to the Directors Bathroom.  
Tony jerks away from him, as if struck, and then a burst of anger runs through him. He squares his shoulders and barks while using his Dominant voice "Jethro...Stop!"  
He drops where he stands and growls as he realises he can't get back up. He flinches as his hair is grabbed and pulled back forcing him to look into angry green eyes.  
He growls as he looks into the defiant blue eyes "Jethro...you didn't as you so crudely put it 'bend over'! You trusted me but took control of it all...I didn't take advantage of you"  
He drops his eyes to the floor and whispers as he realises that he would never take advantage of him in anyway "Sorry Tony...it's just...it was a shock to find that we went that far this quick...it's only been a couple of days since we were just colleagues and now...now you're fucking me"  
He frowns and tugs at his hair to make him look at him. When he spots the troubled blue eyes he softens his tone "Jethro...I didn't intend for it to get this far this quick when I entered this room...I was mainly focused on getting you away from the passed out Toothpick"  
Jethro nods and quietly asks "Can I get up and wash now...please?"  
Tony nods and steps away from the other man. He watches as he keeps his head down while entering the Bathroom, before collapsing onto the sofa and places his head into his hands as the tears of rejection he has been holding back falls down his cheeks.

Jethro listens to the soft sobs of Tony and slides down the wall onto the floor and hugs his knees as he tries to sort out what is going on in his head. (How could you say that?...It wasn't his fault you had sex with him) the memory of their quick session comes to mind and he smirks as he remembers the way Tony stroked his back and tried to be careful with him. He remembers a foggy memory of Tim and Abby coming in and Tony keeping his dignity by placing his jacket around him to cover him from prying eyes. He sighs as he realises that he does have...some feelings towards him...but he isn't sure what they are. Jethro cringes as his knees creak as he gets up and he carefully opens the door. His heart constricts at the sight of Tony and he quietly makes his way over.  
He flinches as a hand touches his shoulder and he quickly wipes his face while avoiding looking Jethro in the eyes...as he is frightened of the rejection that he would see.  
He sighs and tugs him up and into a hug "Sorry Tony...I didn't mean to reject you, it's just...that I have never thought of a man in that way and...to find out that we did it...I...I freaked out" he nuzzles the other mans neck "I'm Sorry I took it out on you...it's just that I don't know how to handle all of this"  
Tony nods and accepts his apology "Ok...I understand" he gives him a smile "Come on lets get cleaned up and go and check on Toothpick"  
He returns the smile and puts an arm around Tonys shoulder as they enter the Bathroom together.


	10. What the Fuck!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the murderer and Tony makes a deal while Jethro gets a shock

Once they are all clean and dressed, while avoiding looking at each others naked bodies, they head downstairs to check on Vance in Duckys Lab.  
Jethro smirks as he hears Leon arguing with the elderly M.E  
"Doctor Mallard! I am fine and I would like to return to my Office as I have work to do!"  
As he follows Tony into the room he pauses as that odd Scent returns. He jumps as a hand touches his shoulder and turns to look at worried green eyes. He gives him a reassuring smile and shakes his head as he strides into Ducks Lab "Yo! Haven't you got work to be doing Director?"  
Leon pales as he spots Agent Gibbs and for no reason that he remembers he scurries behind the stunned M.E with a "Stay Away!"  
Jethro cocks his head to one side and hides his fear as he asks "What's wrong Leon?"  
He points a finger at the man and states "Show me your teeth!"  
"Teeth?"  
He grabs his sidearm and points it at the man who sparks terror within him while pronouncing each word slowly "Show. Me. Your. Teeth! Or. I. Will. Shoot. You"  
Jethro holds up his hands, palms facing outwards in a placid way, and gives him a smile full of teeth.  
Leons hand wavers and he lowers his gun while turning to the Doctor in confusion "He had teeth Duck...big teeth! Like a Prehistoric cat!"  
Ducky smiles and pats him on the back "I'm sure he did Leon...I'm sure he did. Now if you'd care to follow me I reckon you need a lie down and a nice cup of tea"  
He looks at each person in turn and then nods at the Doctor "Yes...I think I shall as I'm not feeling too good" and with that he allows the Doctor to lead him into his Office to lie down.  
Jethro watches him go and sighs in relief before turning to Tony "Come on. Lets go and talk to Sergeant Dinsons Squadron"  
Tony nods and follows him out the building with a "Yes Boss!"

As they exit the car Jethro once more yawns and growls as he does so. He turns to face Tony "Why am I always tired?"  
He smiles at him and pats him on the shoulder "Your body is changing...it takes a lot out of you and if it were up to me I'd have kept you at Home where you could sleep it off...but we need to shut this Case"  
He nods and turns to head into the building, followed by his Second In Command. He notices one of the men acting shifty and points him out to Tony, who nods and heads over to him.  
Tony heads over and gives the man a disarming smile "Hiya, I'm Agent DiNozzo NCIS and I would like to ask you some questions about Sergeant Dinson" before he can ask anything more the man shoves him away and makes a break for it.  
Jethro quickly moves and catches Tony before he ends up on the floor. He then turns and chases the man out of the building, into the woods. He Scents the mans fear and growls in delight as his canines extend.  
Tony runs after them both and knows he has to get to the frightened man before Gibbs does. He jumps over a log just as a scream pierces the air and his heart-rate doubles as he spots the two men.  
He corners his prey and smirks at the scream that comes from deep within the mans throat. He picks up the Scent of fear and adrenaline and licks his lips as he approaches his prey.  
Tony snaps his fingers and calls out "Don't move! You are under-arrest!"  
The man looks between the creature and the Agent he shoved earlier "What for!?"  
He grabs his cuffs and keeps an eye on Jethro whilst approaching the terrified man "I'm guessing that you have something to do with the Death of Sergeant Dinson and before you even think of lying to me, just remember that I am the only thing stopping Jethro here from ripping out your throat"  
He looks over at the man called Jethro and pales at the hungry gleam in his eyes "If...if I confess...will...will you keep that thing away f-from me?"  
Tony pretends to think it over "Well...if you tell me everything...along with a written confession" he watches as the man flinches when Gibbs take a step forward and frantically nods at him before he places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from advancing on the frightened man. He walks over and turns the man around whilst placing him in cuffs "You are under arrest for the murder of Sergeant Dinson. You will be taken into custody to type your confession" he turns to face the growling man and sighs "No. You can't kill him as I have made a deal"  
Jethro whines and stares hungrily at the man (This is fun!). He grins as the man pales further and he feels his canines extend even longer.  
Tony sighs "Well...if he for some reason goes back on his word...I suppose an accident could occur..."  
The man literally pisses himself at the look he receives from the fanged creature.  
Jethro cringes as the Scent assaults his sensitive sense of smell and he growls at the source.  
Tony cringes and steps back "Right...not a smart move pissing off Jethro even more than he was" he steps inbetween them and pushes the cuffed man back towards the car before calling back "I'll call Tim and Ziva to escort him back to holding cells and get his confession from him before coming back for ya" and with that he walks away into the darkness.

Jethro crumbles to the floor when Tony and the man disappears from view. He breaths out a sigh of relief and lays down on the cool grass while looking up at the stars.  
His head snaps to the side as he hears movement but calms once Tony appears "Hey...that was quick"  
He watches as a look of confusion crosses the handsome features before Tony gives him one of his dazzling smile which causes his cock to waken.  
"Yeah...it didn't take long. So..."   
Jethro smiles as Tony walks closer and frowns as he straddles his chest "Tony...what are you doing?"  
He stiffens as the other man nuzzles his throat while holding his wrists down, pinning him to the ground while answering "I think you can tell" and with that he grinds his arousal into Jethros hard cock, causing the man to groan in delight.  
He bears his throat and Submits to the man above him, groaning as his hard cock is released from his trousers. But frowns as when he tries to return the favour his hand is pushed away with a growl "Tony...?"  
The man shakes his head and undoes his shirt buttons before bending down and latching on his right nipple with his mouth.  
Jethro gasps and arches his back to get more of that wondrous mouth on his chest but yelps in shock as his stomach is slapped and he hears a "No. Sit!"  
He frowns as Tonys words doesn't seem to cause the same obedience it normally does...now that he thinks about it something seems odd. As he muses about the differences, he starts as a spit soaked finger roughly enters him and he pushes at the surprisingly strong chest "Tony! No!"  
The other man growls but slows down and starts roughly stroking his hard cock, causing pleasure to burst within him as teeth clamp over his nipple.  
He gasps as the line between pleasure and pain blurs. As his arousal increases his canines becomes longer and stop as they reach his chin level. He takes the man above him by surprise and sinks his teeth the juncture where neck meets shoulder. As the warm liquid coats his tongue...he gags and releases the other man as he realises the taste is all wrong along with the Scent.  
As he stands and quickly tucks himself away he glares at the man wearing Tonys face while baring his fangs in an aggressive stance, just as the real Tony appears wearing an thunderous look  
"What the Fuck is going on here!?"


	11. Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro meets Carlos

Jethro looks between the to glaring men and lifts his head to sniff out his Tony (Shit!...Did I refer to him as Mine?) He shakes his head and orders himself to think about that later as he catches the Scent of vanilla and sex. He backs over to his Tony while refusing to show the other his back "Tony? Who is this man who wears your face"  
The other man laughs and licks the precum of his fingers "Baby Brother...didn't you tell him about me?"0  
Tony growls and grabs Jethro around his neck and gives him a squeeze.  
He gasps and drops to his knees besides his Dominant. His eyes close involuntary and he leans against him.  
Tony combs through the silver hair and growls at his Brother "You were born two minutes before me, Carlos, I don't think that makes me a Baby Brother"  
Carlos flashes him a smile full of teeth and eyes the kneeling man "So...you got yourself a new toy then?"  
He growls from his position on the floor but quietens as the fingers continue their comforting movements through his hair  
"I don't treat them as objects of pleasure...unlike you Dear Brother" Tony smirks as Carlos narrows his eyes at him. He looks down and smiles at the man down at his feet "Jethro is Mine..." he lifts his eyes and growls "...and you can't take him"  
He cocks his head to one side "Are you sure about that? I don't recall you declaring him as yours at the Meeting"  
He growls as he answers "He is a Newborn...he was created after the Meeting so I haven't had a chance to yet"  
Carlos smirks at him "Well then...according to the rules...he is fair game"  
Tony growls as he moves in front of his Jethro in an possessive gesture "I have claimed him as evidence from him rejecting your taste" and with that he turns his back on his Brother and barks "Jethro. With me"  
He gets up and follows Tony back to the car whilst glancing back at the other man who blows him a kiss before disappearing into the darkness.

As they reach the car Tony shoves him towards the passenger side as he makes a phone call. He quickly gets into the car and nervously watches as Tony paces the front of the vehicle while radiating anger. As Tony slams the mobile shut and enters the car, he flinches at the glare he receives and asks in a whispered voice "Are we going back to Work?"  
Tony glares at him and growls through gritted teeth "No. Tim is sorting out the paperwork" and with that he starts the car.  
Jethro cringes at the anger he feels and for some unknown reason he wants to be held, which is a revelation for him as he normally avoids any physical contact from others. He looks down and whispers "Tony...where are we going?"  
He glances at the man beside him and notices the nervousness in his posture. He sighs and places a hand on his knee, ignoring the tremor his action causes, while stating "I'm taking you home and cleaning my Brothers touches off your skin...and then I shall Claim you as Mine"  
He shudders at the possessive statement "Tony...I don't know if I can...er..." he feels his face flush "...you know that 'thing' again"  
Tony narrows his eyes and growls "I need to get his hands of you!..." he sighs "...it doesn't have to be full penetration sex, if that's what you are worried about, but as long as both climax..." he smiles at him and lifts the hand from his knee to stroke the Saber "...and you feed. I will be fine with that"  
Jethro groans as his elongated canine is softly stroked and he turns into the caress "Ok Tony...I trust you"  
Tony smiles at the statement and replies "That's all I have ever asked of you" and with that he drives them home.


	12. Bath-Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cleans Jethro up

His breathing becomes shallower as his house appears and he feels lightheaded. As he hears Tonys husky growl ordering him upstairs, his skin breaks out in goosebumps and he practically runs out the vehicle and up the stairs.  
He waits at the end of his bed and listens with his heightened senses to Tony moving into the kitchen and putting the coffee on whilst locking the doors and windows. He remembers him mentioning getting clean and so enters the Bathroom to start the bath.  
The click of the kettle jolts him out of his thoughts and as he starts the coffee he listens to the water running. He smiles to himself as he glances at the case he brought from his car and pours the coffee before heading upstairs.  
Jethro stretches out his back and groans at the satisfying popping noise before testing the water. He stills and turns his head to spot Tony standing in the doorway holding out his coffee for him. He smiles and takes it with a "Thanks"  
Tony smirks at him and drinks his coffee.  
Once both men have finished he takes Jethros cup and places it on the side as he stops the tap. He then stands infront of the fanged man and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt, smiling to himself as he hears his breath quicken. He removes his shirt and strokes along his chest "I don't share Jethro...I know it wasn't your fault as I never told you that Carlos is my Twin...but for future reference I don't like others touching what's Mine"  
He nods as Tony gets down on his knees. He starts with his socks and he stiffens as his belt is removed "Tony...I can get undressed myself". He pales slightly under the glare he receives and gives him a hesitant smile as he realises the underlining meaning "I understand now...you need to assert your Dominance" at Tonys slight nod he allows him to continue until he is standing there completely naked. He lowers his eyes and glances at the dressed man before stepping into the bath.

Jethro groans in delight as the warm soapy water runs across his skin but turns as he hears rustling and is just in time to see Tony strip down and get in behind him "Er...Tony?"  
He wraps his arms around him from behind and tugs him down so his back is against his chest "Shh Jethro...I told you that I need to clean his touch from you...I need this Jethro"  
He takes a deep breath and forces his body to relax "Ok Tony...I'll give you this" he shuts his eyes and allows Tony to continue.  
Tony growls in delight as the body on him relaxes and he starts soaping up a flannel. As his hand glides over the expanse of muscled flesh he smirks as he hears a low groan of appreciation and decides to change the strokes from a cleaning to a caress.  
Jethro lets out a groan as the flannel runs over his right breast to his left and swirls around his hardened nipples. He arches his back to hint for more of the wondrous touch. He practically purrs as another flannel joins the first and heads lower to his groin and he bares his throat in Submission.  
Tony growls and licks across his pulse point and nips at his jaw while taking Jethros hard cock in a flanneled hand. He slowly jerks him off whilst torturing him with with the other flannel "You like being touched don't you?...I would have never guessed that"  
He opens his eyes slightly whilst arching into the hands as he pants "I..I didn't know...myself"  
Tony smirks and removes his hands to flip him around.  
Jethro lets out a yelp as he face-plants Tonys chest "Tony!?" he goes to move but is held in place by strong arms  
"Stay! I said I will clean you up first...I have done your front and now I need to do your back" and with that he runs the flannels across the strong back and down to his rear.  
He groans at the feel of the rough fabric and involuntarily spreads his legs wider, giving Tony access to all areas and nuzzles along his chest whilst enjoying the feeling of the fine hairs scraping across his sensitive Sabers.  
He smiles at the trust he feels and rubs the flannels down between his cheeks and across the backs of his thighs. Tony chuckles at the moan the action receives and continues cleaning him.

Once he is happy that his Brothers touch and Scent is off his Jethro he taps the dozing man "Time to get out, before we resemble prunes"  
Jethro chuckles as he watches his Tony gets out and accepts the offered hand. It takes awhile but as Tony dries him with a towel he realises that he refers to him as his. He looks down at the other man and reaches out to stroke his hair, causing him to look up in confusion, and smiles as he states "I'm Yours"  
Tony frowns at the man "Yes...and I am Yours in return", he smirks and continues drying the other man. Once satisfied he wraps the towel around the other mans waist and orders him to lay face down on the bed while he dries himself.  
Jethro frowns at his bed but shrugs and gets into position. As he waits he stretches out his body and groans in delight as muscles relax.


	13. Safe-Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asks Jethro for a Safe-Word

Tony watches in the doorway and walks over to the chair to rummage through his case, once he finds what he is looking for he heads over to the bed. He runs a hand over the bare expanse of flesh and smirks at the goosebumps that follows his touch.  
He starts as Tony straddle his waist and turns his head to ask "Tony...?"  
"Shh Jethro...relax" with that he pours the oil across his shoulders and starts to massage the tense muscles.  
He groans and relaxes further into the mattress. He feels Tony undo the towel and move off his waist to sit further down his legs as he massages his lower back and his cheeks. He groans and shifts slightly to make room for his hard cock, which is stuck between the mattress and his stomach. Once Tony moves off his legs he spreads them to give him some room and melts into the mattress.  
He smiles at the Submissive gesture and decides to push it by running an oil slick thumb inbetween his cheeks and across the sensitive area before heading back up.  
He groans in arousal as he tips his hips slightly and presses back (Shit! I don't think I have ever been this turned on before). He turns his head to face the other man "Please Tony...I want" his face flushes at the memory of their 'encounter' in Vances Office.  
Tony smiles at the blush that runs down his face, chest and back and he notices the odd smile on his face "Jethro...what do you want?"  
He takes a deep breath "I...I want you to f-fuck me again"  
His breathing stops and he blinks a few times in shock before shaking himself out of it. He rears up over him and uses his weight to force him into the bed "Is that what you want Jethro? Are you sure?"  
He thinks it over and remembers the rush of pleasure he felt when Tony entered him. He turns over on to his back and looks up into darken green eyes "I trust you Tony...and I want to try it"  
He smiles at him and leans down to kiss the other man "Ok...I won't fuck you...but I will make love to you Jethro" and with that he rears back and goes through his case to find some supplies.

Jethro tries to relax as he thinks about what he has decided to do. He starts as a hand touches his thigh  
"Calm Jethro...I will take it easy on you"  
He nods and takes a calming breath as he spreads his thighs.  
Tony kneels down inbetween his legs and leans down to kiss him "If you want me to stop at anytime...give me a Safe-Word"  
He frowns at him "Safe-Word?"  
He sighs and rears back into a sitting position "Jethro, I promise you that you will be begging for me to stop but you won't mean it...a Safe-Word is a word used instead. Once you mention the word I will stop instantly and there will be no confusion...so what is your Safe-Word to be?"  
He thinks and states "Coffee. The word will be Coffee"  
He looks down at the other man and smiles "Yes Coffee will do nicely" and with that he leans down and possessively kisses him whilst pushing a slicked finger inside him.  
He tenses at the intrusion and pushes against the strong chest "Tony...wait!"  
Tony growls but stills his fingers "Shh...I will go slow Jethro" and with that he uses his Dominance to kiss him into Submission.  
Jethro opens his mouth against the onslaught and groans as Tony takes possession by sliding his tongue along his while stroking his chest with one hand as the other gently stretches him. Pleasure erupts from his body as the two fingers within him press against something and he gasps in shock.  
Tony smiles at the expression of wonder and presses against it again to see Jethro arch his back and close his eyes with a grunt "I take it you like?"  
He nods and pants "What...what is...is it?" he reaches out and stops the hand from moving while using his other to grab the base of his cock, to stop himself from cumming there and then. He looks up and shakes his head "No...no more Tony...I...I don't want to cum this...this way"  
Tony looks into the darken eyes and nods "Ok...I'll finish off stretching you but I shall avoid your prostate...well that is until I replace my fingers with my cock"  
He tries to ignore the way his cock twitches in excitement and releases the wrist before laying back down. After what feels like an hour of torture Tony finally removes his fingers from his stretched arse and gently glides into him. He cringes at the burn he feels and tries not to panic.  
Tony notices the way the other man tenses around him and stops to caress his thighs "Relax Jethro...just breath"  
He growls and barks "I AM FUCKING BREATHING!!" he can't believe the pain he feels (Fuck! Did his cock grow bigger or something?). He takes a deep breath and breathes through the burn, once it subsides he nods to the other man to tell him to continue.  
His eyes narrow at the outburst and disobedience he showed him but decides to let it go this time and sinks into the warm body until he is into the hilt. He starts at a slow tempo, just rocking slightly in and out until he feels Jethro start to rock back onto him. After a short while he starts to rock faster and soon starts slamming into him as he lifts Jethros legs onto his shoulders.  
He yelps as his prostate is hit and grunts as Tony starts to repeatedly jab him there. He feels himself getting nearer the edge and suddenly flies over it as he climaxes all over himself. He watches with stated eyes as Tonys rhythm falters and he suddenly stiffens as wet heat fills him. He cringes as his legs are dropped and grunts in shock as Tony flops onto him.  
He looks up into lazy blue eyes and bares his throat to his Mate "Drink"  
Jethro gives him his trademark crooked grin as he turns his head to sink his teeth into the warm flesh.


	14. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro sees the other side of Tony

He awakes slowly and snuggles into the warm body only to cringe as he realises that they are stuck together by his cum. As he opens his eyes he notes that

a)they have swapped positions during the night as he is now laying across Tonys chest

and

b)he needs another shower.

He smiles as he gets off him, smirking at the frown he spots and heads into the bathroom to wash.  
Once clean he wraps another towel around his waist and watches as the sleeping man turns onto his side and grabs his pillow to curl around. Jethro smiles at the sight and turns to head downstairs for coffee but gets sidetracked by the case Tony brought. He quickly glances at the sleeping man before sitting on the floor and decides to satisfy his curiosity by opening it.  
Inside it are odd things. He picks up a ring shaped object and looks at it in confusion before picking up an oval shaped piece of soft plastic. As he looks the object over he drops it in shock as it vibrates in his hand (What the fuck?). He decides to leave those for now and as he rummages deeper he pulls out those fluffy cuffs he remembers that Tony had pulled out of his desk. Jethro smirks at the memory and strokes across the leather as he wonders what it would feel like to be cuffed by DiNozzo. He looks down in shock as his cock stands to attention at the idea and he shakes his head as he goes to see what else he can find. He pulls out a riding crop and looks at it in confusion (I didn't think Tony liked horses, let alone ride one?). He shakes his head and pulls out a whip only to stare at it in confusion before putting it down. He glances at the bed as he hears Tony move but it's only him turning around and he reaches in to pull out the last items. Ones a long line of beads that start out small but work their way bigger and have a string at the biggest one. He counts them and finds out that there is eight balls of different sizes (I wonder what these balls are for). He puts them to one side as he picks up the small little objects which are made from metal and are attached by a chain and at either end are clamps of some sort. He clips one of them onto his finger and hisses in shock at the pinch he feels (Shit! That's strong), he notices a little wheel and spins it to find that it can either loosen the grip or tighten it up.  
He starts as a warm body presses against his back at the same time a low voice growls "Do you know what happen to the curious cat?"  
He quickly drops the objects and whispers "Sorry...I just wanted to know what was in there..."  
Tony smirks at the Submission he spots and licks across his Mates neck "Anything you want to try?"  
Jethro looks looks over at the objects in front of him in shock "You...you mean that all this is...is"  
He takes pity on the the other man "Yes Jethro...these are toys for sex" he notices the way his eyes linger on the cuffs and clamps and he cocks his head to one side "You want to be cuffed?"  
His heart-rate and breathing increases and he nods as he fingers the leather.  
Tony smiles and states "I will give you a taste of each item...head downstairs and wait in the space between the ribs of your boat. He watches as he goes but before he leaves the room he removes his towel. Tony takes a deep breath to calm himself down at the sight of those muscles clenching and relaxing as he walks away. Once calm he packs everything back into the case and heads downstairs.

Jethro stares at his boat and rubs a hand over her rib as he waits for Tony. After a while he gets bored and starts to clean up his tools and the floor ready for whatever Tony has in mind. He stops once he smells the fresh aroma of coffee and looks up to see Tony standing there with two cups of coffee. He looks in shock at the other mans dress and walks over to stoke the leather trouser "T-Tony...?"  
He shakes his head and hands him his coffee "Drink"  
He drinks without thought and groans as he rich flavour dances across his tongue. Once finished he goes to mount the stairs but is stopped by the riding crop blocking his way. He looks over at him in confusion but hands him the cup when he gestures for it.  
"Jethro. Face the boat and lift your arms up"  
He glances at the man and nods as he walks over to it. He flinches as one hand is cuffed and attached to the rib and then the other. As he tests the bonds he jumps as Tony cuffs his right ankle and then passes through a chain and attaches it to his right cuff before repeating it with his left. He feels him tighten the chains so he is spread out before the other man "Tony...I-" he yelps in shock as the crop is brought down on his rump  
"When we are here Jethro, you need to refer to me as Sir or Master"  
He can't help but chuckle only to yelp again as the crop is brought down on the other cheek  
"Don't you understand orders Gunny?"  
He snaps to attention "Sir, Yes Sir" and is rewarded by a hand rubbing his back.  
Tony smirks as he feels the blessed 'Head-Space' returning and he lets out his Dominant side "Gunny, I'm gonna put this in you"  
Jethro turns his head to see the soft plastic oval shaped thing that vibrates and asks "What is it?" he jerks at the feeling of the crop and amends his question "What is it, Sir?"  
"It's known as an Anal plug...it keeps you stretched open and ready"  
He looks into the darken green eyes and nods "Ok Sir"  
He flashes him a smile full of teeth and gives him a kiss in reward before lubing up the toy and gently pushing it in.  
He gasps at the feeling and tries to move away but he is unable to due to the chains and cuffs. Once finished he tries to get his tense body to relax "Tony...I...er I mean Sir I...I don't think I can-" he quietens as the warm body presses against his back and the arms wrap themselves around his waist  
"You can Gunny...I will give you a few minutes to relax"  
He nods and turns his face for a kiss as he needs the comfort but his heart breaks as Tony backs off. He lowers his head in shame and forces himself to relax (I can do this! Tony needs this). Once settled he nods his head "Ok Sir" he flinches as Tonys hand grabs his cock and fastens one of those rings around him  
"This is a Cock-Ring and is used to prolong your erection and to stop you from cumming"  
He nods his understanding but yelps as yet again the crop is brought down  
"Words Gunny! I want to hear words"  
He holds back the tears he feels as he doesn't like this side of Tony "Sir, Yes Sir"  
"Good" and with that he presses up against him and rubs his nipples until erect. Once satisfied he places on the right clamp, then the left before tightening them both and placing a chain through them and attaching it to his cock ring.  
Jethro gasps in pain and tries to move away "Stop! It hurts! Stop Tony...Please"  
The crop is brought down yet again and he stiffles the sob that tries to escape  
"Gunny! For the last time you are to refer to me as Sir or Master"  
He nods and cries out as the crop is brought down "Sir, Yes Sir"  
"Good! Now as you have proberly guess those are nipple clamps of the clover variety. They are used for keeping you in place as if you move away more pain is caused, after a while you will feel pleasure from them and in turn you will learn to love them"  
He blinks through the tears that well-up and he doesn't understand why Tony doesn't stop. He flinches as he feels the leather of the whip on his back  
"This Gunny, is a flogger used to bring pleasure through slight pain" and with that he brings it down across the bare flesh of his back with a satisfying crack.  
He yelps in pain as it connects with his back, forcing him to move and causing the clamps to tug against his flesh "Tony! Sir! Stop!...Please Stop!" tears run down his face as Tony continues to whip along his back, shoulders and along the back of his thighs. He lets out a sob as his pleas are ignored and gasps in shock as the plug is struck and it nudges his prostate. He turns his head and begs the man to stop but it falls on deaf ears. He slumps in his bonds and allows the tears to fall as he makes his body go limp.  
Tony smirks at the Submission and does three more cracks of the whip before chucking it onto the floor and releasing his hard cock from the confines of the leather trousers. He stalks over and rips the plug from within him to replace it with his aching cock "You feel so good Gunny..." he strokes along the strong back "I love seeing my Marks on you" he reaches around and slightly tugs on the chain to growl at the whimper he hears "Your Mine...Gunny...all Mine"  
Jethro just stays quiet as Tony continues to fuck him. He turns his head into his arm to stiffle his sobs as the Dominant uses his body for pleasure.  
As he gets on the brink he undoes the Cock-Ring and roughly jerks him to completion.  
He lets out a strangled sob as he climaxes all over his boat and cries out as teeth sink into his shoulder at the same time wet heat explodes within him, signalling that Tony has reached his climax.


	15. Coffee...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro is feeling vulnerable and Tony is disgusted by himself

He flinches as his back is gently stroked and winces as Tony pulls out. He keeps still as first his left and then his right ankles are released. As the hands wrap around his waist he lets out a growl and feels the body behind him still before the hand remove the chain from the Ring that has been removed  
"This is going to hurt slightly as the blood needs to return to the area" and with that he loosens the grip of the left clamp.  
He gasps as pain flairs across the left side of his chest. He lets out a whimper as the evil thing is removed along with its twin.  
Tony runs his hands over the abused flesh to bring back the circulation "I'm going to un-cuff you now"  
Jethro narrows his eyes and waits until his left wrist is released and as soon as his right is, he turns and punches Tony across the face.  
Tony ends up on the floor and lifts a hand up to his face as he looks up in shock "What the FUCK was that for!?"  
He growls at the man on the floor as tears fall down his cheeks "I told you to STOP!!...But you didn't!!"  
Tonys eyebrows shoot up in shock before a look of anger crosses his features as he stands up and pushes at the other mans chest "Then why the FUCK didn't you use your Safe-Word!"  
He looks at him in confusion while taking a step away from him "Safe-Word...?"  
He sighs and forces himself to calm down before stating "I asked you for a word...a Safe-Word. Once you mentioned the word I would have stopped instantly"  
He looks at him in confusion and whispers "Coffee?"  
He nods and steps forward but feels his heart break at the look of fear he receives as the man steps away from him "Jethro...I'm Sorry, but I didn't realise you had forgotten the Word...I thought you were enjoying it...if I would have known you really meant for me to stop...I would have"  
Jethro looks over at the other man and lets out a sob. As Tony opens his arms he runs into them and buries his head in the crook of his neck.  
Tony rubs the other mans back and sighs "Come. Lets get some ointment onto those Marks and tidy you up a bit"  
He nods but refuses to let go of him and tightens his grip around the other mans chest.  
He shakes his head and reaches down to grab the back of his thighs to wrap his legs around him as he carries the upset man upstairs.

Once upstairs he sits down on the edge of the bed and gently pats Jethro on his back "Hey...you need to lie down on your front so I can apply the cream onto your back"  
He nods and loosens his grip as he slides off the other man and watches him leave the room. He rubs across his face and tugs a pillow to his chest.  
Tony runs a hand over his face and cringes at his reflection "Shit Tony...how couldn't you tell that he wanted you to Stop!? Were you too far into Head-Space that you didn't notice the signs?" as he thinks back over it he realises that it wasn't shouts of pleasure...but pain coming from the cuffed man. He shakes his head and re-enters the bedroom with the ointment in hand only to stop at the sight that greets him. He notices the tear streaks down the other mans cheeks and the way he is hugging the pillow to his chest as he lays on his right side facing the door. He walks over and places the bowl of lukewarm water to one-side as he picks up a flannel and dunks it in. Once wet he wrings it out and wipes it softly down both of Jethros cheeks. He looks into the wary blue fear-filled eyes and gives him a soft smile "Jethro...I am only going to clean you up...are you ok with that?"  
He thinks it over and gives him a small nod before burying his face into the pillow.  
Tony sighs at the sight and gently lifts the left leg to clean his groin area and his rear. His heart breaks at the way Jethro tenses at his touch. Once satisfied that he is clean he carefully tugs him onto his front and applies the cream to the red welts on his back, shoulders and the back of his thighs. As he looks over the Marks he feels disgusted at himself for creating them and applies cream to the bite wound he had created. He feels the tears of hatred fall down his cheeks and he can't believe that he had let that side of himself take over.  
Jethro turns his head to look at the teary man and whispers "T-Tony...?"  
He quickly wipes his face and gets up "All done Jethro...just go to sleep now"  
He turns and grabs his arm "S-Stay with m-me?...I-I don't w-want to be a-alone"  
He sighs and nods "Ok..." he strips out of the leather trousers and slides into the bed.  
Jethro looks at the other man and hesidently crawls over. Once sure that he isn't going to be rejected again he lets go of his pillow and wraps an arm around Tonys waist while placing his head on his chest. He reaches out and pulls the duvet over them. Once comfortable he snuggles closer and falls into an exhausted sleep.  
Tony lays there and stares at the ceiling while playing with the short silver strands of the other mans hair "I'm Sorry Jethro...I promise you that I shall never hurt you again" as he listens to the soft puffs of the other mans breathing he smiles and follows him into the darkness of sleep.


	16. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Day after the 'incident' and awkwardness ensues

He wakes feeling cold and reaches out an arm to find his warm pillow...but touches nothing. He opens his eyes to find that Tony has gone and he is all alone. He cocks his head to one-side to see if he can hear him and lets out a sigh of relief as he hears movement in his kitchen. Jethro winces as he stretches out his body and his abused muscles complain about the torture they received. He carefully gets up and enters the Bathroom for a clean up.  
He hisses as the hot water hits the welts on his back and he decides to be quick. Once out he gently pats himself clean while trying not to whimper at the flash of pain the actions cause and he carefully sits down to get dressed.  
As he does up the last buttons on his shirt, he turns his head as he hears movement and watches as Tony enters the room carrying breakfast.  
He smiles at the dressed man but falters when he notices the flash of pain that crosses his face "Hey...I made you Breakfast"  
He nods and lowers his eyes "Thanks...we need to head for Work soon"  
He gives him a small smile as he places the tray on the bed.  
Jethro looks at the food and flushes as his stomach rumbles "I...I guess I'm hungry" he goes to sit on the bed but flinches as Tony approaches him "I...er..."  
He reaches out and touches the other mans shoulder, his heart breaking at the flinch it causes, and tugs him over to the bed "Sit Jethro"  
He goes to his knees infront of him and lowers his eyes to the floor.  
Tony looks on in shock and shakes his head as he pulls him off the floor and gently pushes him into a sitting position onto the bed "You don't have to kneel to me Jethro...I-" he stops himself from continuing and sighs as he passes the tray "Eat"  
He nods and hesidently reaches out to take a slice of toast. As he bites into it he groans as his mouth waters at the taste and he realises that he is starving.  
Tony smiles to himself and just sits and watches the other man eat.

He finishes by licking his fingers clean of the sticky jam and jumps as his mobile goes off  
"Gibbs!"  
"Ah Agent Gibbs. The SecNav will be here in an hour to Thank-You personally for the capture of the murderer of his Nephew, Sergeant Dinson"  
He sighs into the phone "I don't take the Thanks for finding the criminal...it's a team effort. So Thank him on my behalf but myself and my Team are busy" and with that he shuts the phone. He stands up and walks out of the room while calling "Coming DiNozzo!?"  
He scurries off the bed and picks up the tray as he follows him out of the Bedroom and out of the house.  
Jethro waits till Tony is settled into the car before putting his foot down and heading into Work.  
He watches him as he drives and notices the cringes of pain flashing across his face. He reaches out and gently strokes his knee while ignoring the flinch "Jethro...I'm Sorry for what I did"  
He glances at the other man and moves his leg out of reach "I'm fine DiNozzo...I don't want Work to be any different from normal"  
Tony nods and takes back his hand "Ok Boss"  
He nods his acceptance and pulls into the car-park. As he enters the building he flashes his ID to the Security guard and walks past and into the elevator. He steps to one-side to make as much room as possible between himself and Tony.

As the doors open he bolts out and strides to his desk. While checking the Paperwork he spots Tony going to his own desk and sighs to himself as he notices the the way his shoulders are slumped in defeat (Cor Jethro...you are a Bastard. He has already apologise for the 'incident'...so why can't I let it go?).  
As the other members of the Team arrive he puts them on Cold Cases as he heads out for coffee.  
As he picks up his order, intending to leave, he winces as someone bumps into him, jarring his back and he turns to growl at the person but stops as he comes face to face with Carlos...


	17. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos talks to Jethro about a Proposition he has to offer

Jethro narrows his eyes at the Brother and steps away from him while growling "What do you want!?"  
He watches as the man looks around the crowded cafe "Not here...meet me outside, the bench facing the river"  
He looks him up and down and sighs as curiosity makes him want to find out what the other man is after and he nods "Yeah...I'll give you an hour"  
Carlos nods and gives him a 'DiNozzo' smile before leaving the cafe.  
He sighs once more before heading to the counter to order himself more coffee and decides to order an extra one. As he leaves he looks around and heads over to the bench to sit next to Tonys Twin.

Carlos smiles at him and slides closer "I heard you screaming last night"  
His blood runs cold at the statement and he lowers his coffee to turn and face the man "You were there?...Why?"  
He frowns and cocks his head to one side "I don't know...but for some reason you intrigue me" he lifts a hand and slowly strokes his arm "I haven't felt anything like this before" he runs his fingers over the mans hand and smiles at the shiver he feels.  
Jethro pulls his hand away and narrows his eyes as he glares at the other man "I bet you enjoyed it! Bet you got a right hard on listening to me begging him to Stop!" he blinks away the tears that form and flinches as a hand touches his back  
"Jethro...I admit that when I first saw you cuffed and spread out like that...yes I did become aroused, but when I heard your pleas to Stop...I realised what I first thought of you was correct"  
He looks at him with wary blue eyes as he asks "What did you think?"  
Carlos gives him a warm smile and moves closer so Jethro can feel the warmth from the other mans body "I thought you was someone who responds to the pleasure of touch rather than the pain of a beating" he lifts a hand and gently stokes the short silver strands while smiling as Jethro proves his point by turning into the touch "You have seen too much violence and have suffered more pain than any man should...I would love to take you as Mine Jethro...I could bring you so much pleasure and I would never lay a finger on you...well unless you ask me too"  
He shakes his head and leans back away from the temptation "You are only doing this to get back at Tony"  
Carlos shakes his head "It isn't that Jethro. Look answer me this, when Tony found you like this did he want you?"  
He nods "Yes. He wanted to be my Dominant"  
"Yes...but did he want you before he found out that you are a Special...or after?"  
He thinks back and remembers that it was only after that Tony wanted him.  
Carlos reaches out once more and smiles as this time Jethro doesn't pull away from him "He wants to replace that of which he lost...she loved it when he was in his 'Head-Space' and was tied up whilst being flogged"  
He feels his eyes watering as a pain flairs in his chest "Is...is that...that why he didn't Stop?"  
He nods and tugs him into a hug while lightly patting his back "Yes...he was remembering Leona...but not seeing you" he pulls back and wipes away the tear that escaped "Just...just think about my offer ok?"  
He nods and stands "I will"  
Carlos smiles and holds out a hand "Until next time?"  
Jethro smiles back and accepts the handshake "Yeah" and with that he turns and heads back to Work as he thinks over his options.


	18. Overhearing A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro overhears a chat between Abby and Tony

As he heads into the lift he stops and decides to take the stairs to go and see Abby to ask her opinion on matters. As he reaches the bottom and is about to enter the Lab, he stops as he reconises Tonys voice. He moves into the shadows to listen in before going in and scaring Abby  
"Abs...I fucked up big time!"  
Jethro cocks his head to one side and decides to continue listening  
"How come?"  
He hears a sigh before an answered "Abs...I used the Case on him"  
Jethro frowns in confusion and the jumps as he hears a pained yelp  
"ABS! What was that for!?"  
"Tony! Bossman is a lover...not a fighter!"  
"Well...I know that now!"  
He hears a sigh and then movement "Tony...is he the one who gave you that shiner?"  
"Yeah, but I deserved it...Abby I can't believe that I didn't notice that that I was hurting him"  
He notes the surprise in her voice and wishes that he could see her without giving his position away  
"Tony? Were you that far gone?"  
He strains his hearing to listen to the whispered "Yes Abs...and to be honest with you...I don't think I really was there to begin with"  
Jethro clutches a hand to his chest as the statement causes pain to flare deep within him  
"Where were you then?"  
He needs to get out of here, as he doesn't want to know the answer but just as he goes to head downstairs and away from this living nightmare...he hears the heartbreaking answer of "I was back with Leona"  
Pain burst within him and he can't help but let out a yelp of pain. He tries to catch himself but misses and ends up crashing down the flight of stairs.

Tony turns to face the door in confusion "Abby...did you hear something?"  
She shakes her head "Nope! I heard nothing! Now stop changing the subject" she walks over and pushes him down into the chair.  
He huffs as he is manhandled and looks at the floor "Abs...I miss her"  
She jumps into his lap and gives him a tight hug "Tony...you have to move on from the Past...so you will have a Future with him"  
He looks at her and frowns as he notices her tense "Abs...what is it?"  
She tries to move from his lap but is stopped by the strong arms wrapping around her waist "Tony!"  
He shakes his head and looks into the wide green eyes "Abigail. What do you know?"  
She sighs and goes limp in his arms "I don't want you to lose your temper..."  
He growls as he realises what she means "Where!?"  
She gives him an innocent look "I don't know what you mean?"  
Tony growls and tightens his arm around her until he hears her wince "Don't play me Abs! I only ever lose my temper when Carlos is around! So I will ask you once more...Where!?"  
Abby sighs and looks into the furious green eyes "Lunch-time...on the bench facing the river"  
He frowns at the answer "On the bench?...Why would he-" he stops as it dawns on him that Gibbs had popped out for coffee and hasn't yet returned. He feels a deep feeling of betrayal flair within his chest and he rears up to push Abby against the wall as he growls "He was with Gibbs wasn't he!?"  
She winces as she connects with the wall "Tony! Calm down!"  
He growls in answer but quietens as he notices the fear flashing in her eyes and suddenly he lets go of her as a memory of teary filled fearful blue eyes looking at him. He lowers his gaze "Sorry Abs...I didn't mean to scare you...I don't know why I acted that way"  
She watches him with wary eyes and steps closer to gently stroke his arm "Tony...it's because you love him and you don't want to lose him"  
He lifts his head in shock "Abs! How can you say that after I told you that I beat him while remembering being with Leona!?"  
She smiles at him "You wouldn't have reacted that way at the mention of him with Carlos...Tony...you love him"  
He takes a seat as he thinks over what she says and realises with a start that she's right "Abs...you're right!"  
She smiles and bounces on the spot "Course I am!" she moves over and tugs him up "Now! Go get your man and tell him before it's to late!"  
He allows her to push him before stopping "Abby...I don't know where he is?"  
She smirks at him "I got Tom, the man from Security, to send me an e-mail when he arrived back at work...I got it about half an hour ago...so he is somewhere within the Building"  
Tony nods and pulls her into a hug "Thanks Abs!"  
"No probs" and with that she pushes him out of her Lab "Now go get!"  
He laughs and salutes her "Yes Ma'am!" before leaving and running up the stairs to talk to his Mate.


	19. Six Days???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducky finds Jethro at the bottom of the stairs

"Jethro!...Jethro my boy!...Can you hear me?...Jethro!"  
He cracks open an eye to spot a hazy Duck hovering over him and croaks "Wha-?" he stops as pain shots through his body "Oww"  
"Jethro! Stay still! I have sent Mr.Palmer to get the gurney as, I'm afraid to say, you are too heavy for me to carry"  
He nods and then looks at him in confusion "What happened?"  
Ducky looks at his friend in shock "You...you don't remember?"  
Jethro looks around and notes that he is on the floor at the bottom of some stairs "No Duck...I don't"  
"Well...what is the last thing you do remember?"  
He thinks back and answers "I...I agreed to go to a Club with Abby and DiNozzo...then nothing"  
He watches as Ducks eyebrows shoot up "Jethro...that was six days ago"  
He looks up in shock "Six days?"  
Before he can answer Jimmy enters "Doctor Mallard, here is the gurney you asked for!"  
Ducky turns and thanks the man before lowering it and helping Jethro on it "We will check you out in Autopsy before calling an Ambulance as I fear that you have suffered a head injury"  
He shakes his head then winces as pain slices through it (Shit! That was not a good idea) "Duck...I ain't going to Hospital"  
Ducky stops and folds his arms while glaring at his friend "Now Jethro, do I have to remind you how dangerous a head injury can be? Also with the amount you have received in the years gone by I don't want to risk your health! Now you either have the option of me driving you down there Myself or being escorted via an Ambulance?"  
He lowers his gaze and sighs "Fine!...You can take me as I ain't going by Ambulance!"  
Duck smirks and follows the gurney to Autopsy.  
As they enter he sends Palmer away while turning to the other man "Jethro. I need you to remove your shirt, so I can check for any injuries"  
He nods and starts undoing the buttons only to stop as pain flairs across his chest and along his back "Oww"  
He turns to give him a worried look "What is it?"  
Jethro shakes his head and fully removes his shirt. He looks down at himself in shock as he notices red marks around his nipples and as he lifts a hand to touch he hisses in pain "How?"  
Duck sucks in a breath of shock as he spots his back "Jethro! What have you been up to?"  
He cocks his head to one side "What do you mean?"  
He gestures to his back "You are covered in what appears to be whip welts" he reaches out to gently touch one and isn't happy at the hiss of pain the action caused. "No. I am taking you directly to Hospital to get checked out and before you even think about arguing...I could force you to take Medical Leave for a very, very long time!"  
He narrows his eyes at the elderly M.E but sighs in defeat as a lethargic feeling flows over him "Fine Duck...just let me put my shirt back on"

Once he is dressed he leans on his friend as he is taken to the car-park and notices Tony checking out his car "Hey Duck...DiNozzo can take me as I'm sure you have Work to be getting on with?"  
He narrows his eyes but realises Jethro is right "Fine! But I shall have a word with Young Anthony and he shall be the one driving" and with that he takes Jethros keys off him while taking him over to the car.  
Jethro sighs as he is manhandled into the passenger side of his own vehicle and then yawns as he becomes drowsy.  
Duck shakes his head as Jethro falls asleep and turns to face a shocked DiNozzo "Ah, Anthony. Can you escort Jethro to the Hospital to get checked out? Oh and by the way he has seemed to have lost the last six days"  
He watches as confusion crosses his face before he replaces it with the infamous smile "Sure can do"  
Ducky notices something is off with the Agent but his mobile bleeps to tell him that he is needed. He hands him the keys and gives him struct instructions to head to the Hospital first before taking him home.  
The other man smiles at him and he watches as he gets into the car and drive off.  
Ducky waits until he can no longer spot Jethros car before heading back down to Autopsy.  
Jimmy looks up in shock as Ducky enters and he asks "Doctor Mallard?...I thought you were taking Special Agent Gibbs to Hospital?"  
He gives his Assistant a warm smile "I'm afraid not. I met Young Anthony there and he will take him instead"  
Both men turn as a voice asks "I'll take who where?"


	20. Gibbs E-mailed!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team has a Meeting with Vance and comes to a conclusion

Ducky looks in shock at Tony and then frowns as he realises that he has changed his clothes "Anthony...when did you change your clothes?"  
Tony narrows his eyes as his question is ignored and answers "I came in wearing these...now I will ask again 'I'll take who where'"  
He glances over to his Assistant before looking at him in confusion "Anthony...you are not wearing the same clothes I saw you in, around ten minutes ago, when I left Jethro in your care. Don't tell me that he talked you out of taking him to Hospital?"  
Tony growls but stops at the mention of Hospital "What...what is wrong with him?"  
Duck sighs "He fell down the stairs from Abigails Lab and appears to have hit his head as he has lost the last six days...he is also covered in painful red marks...as if he has been flogged"  
Tonys eyebrows shoot up "Is...is he alright!?"  
He cocks his head to one side "He should be fine, I asked you to take him as a check-up"  
Tony frowns "But Ducky...I have been at Abbys-" he stops as he realises that Jethro might have overheard him. He jumps as his mobile goes off and he holds up a hand to stop Ducky from talking as he answers  
"DiNozzo"  
He smiles as he reconises Tims voice "Hey Tony...the Director wants You, Abby, Ducky and Palmer up here...I have already called Abby"  
He frowns but nods as he answers "I'll be right up with them"  
"Ok" and with that the line goes dead.  
He turns to the other men "The Director has called a Meeting...and requests that you two be involved"  
Duck looks over to Jimmy and then gestures to the door before following him and Tony into the lift.

They head into the Directors Office and Tony smirks at the sofa as a pleasant memory surfaces but gets brought back to the present as the Director stands  
"There is no easy way to say this but...Agent DiNozzo, you have been Promoted!"  
Tony looks in shock and then narrows his eyes "We have gone over this before, Director, and I Thank-You for the offer but I shall wait until Agent Gibbs retires"  
Leon smirks at him as he answers "He has, Agent DiNozzo"  
Everyone is stunned into silence. Ziva is the first to shake herself out from her shock "How?...How did he tell you that he plans to retire? As I haven't seen him since lunch!"  
Tony keeps quiet as he thinks over what Ducky told him.  
Leon smiles as he states "He sent it via e-mail"  
Abby rushes forwards "No! It can't be Bossman as he can barely even start a computer! Let alone send an e-mail!?"  
Tony nods and turns to the M.E "Ducky...you mentioned something about my clothes?"  
He nods "Yes you have changed them since the last time I saw you"  
Vance sighs and states "Agent DiNozzo is entitled to change his clothes, Doctor Mallard!"  
Tony glares at the Director before turning back to him "Ducky...when was that?"  
He frowns "It was when I left Jethro in your capable hands and...and you drove off with him"  
Abbys eyes widen and she launches herself at a very still Tony "It's...it's Carlos...isn't it?"  
He stiffly nods "Yes"  
Leon watches the proceedings and decides that he has had enough "Will someone please tell me what is going on!?"  
Tony turns and tries to hold back his anger "Carlos, my Twin, has taken Jethro...and before you ask...I have no idea where!" he turns to face Tim "Can you trace the e-mail?"  
Tim moves around the desk and has a look "I..I don't know" he looks up into the furious green eyes "But I will try my best" and with that he turns to Abby while removing the Directors computer "Abs...I will need your help"  
She nods and wipes away the tear that falls "Ok lets head to my Lab"  
Tony watches them go before turning to the rest of the team "Jimmy, I need you to continue with the Autopsy's while I take Duckys statement"  
Jimmy nods "Sure Tony" and he gives Ducky a smile before leaving the room.  
Ziva steps forward "I shall go to watch the CCTV footage to see if I can find anything of use and I shall put out a BOLO on Gibbs car"  
Tony watches her go and then follows Ducky downstairs while praying that they will find him soon as he is due a feed within the next few hours...


	21. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro awakes but his memory is patchy

He stretches out and practically purrs as a warm sensation runs across his chest. He groans and arches into the caress as the wonderful sensations increase their pleasure. He cracks open an eye and blinks in confusion as he looks down to spot Tony sucking his chest. It's then that he notices that he is no longer in his car, but in a big grand bedroom of which he doesn't recognize and that he has been stripped down to his boxers "Tony...?"  
The other man looks up and growls at him "Think again Jethro!"  
He cocks his head to one side and frowns before a Scent of cinnamon reaches him "Carlos?"  
He smiles and leans over him "Do you remember our chat?"  
Jethro thinks back and remembers a fuzzy chat by the river "You...you asked me to choose you...as you will give me pleasure?"  
Carlos smiles and strokes along his bare chest "Yes...I promised not to beat you...like my Brother did"  
He flinches as a memory appears of him cuffed and helpless as Tony whipped him while ignoring his pleas for mercy "Tony...he wouldn't stop...he kept on hitting me"  
He gives the man a sad smile "He wasn't seeing you...he was back with his Past love"  
Jethro moves away from his touch "I...I don't understand...why I am here?"  
Carlos smiles and reaches out to stroke through the short silver hair, his smile widening as Jethro curves into the caress "Don't you remember?"  
He frowns "Remember?...Remember what?"  
Carlos sighs and rears back into a sitting position "You agreed...agreed to be Mine"  
He thinks back and looks at him in confusion "I did?"  
He nods "Yes you did...we shook on it"  
Jethro looks at him in shock "I...I remember! We shook and...I...I went back to Work?"  
He gives him a dazzling smile "Yes"  
"So...so I am Yours now?"  
Carlos goes to answer but stops as someone knocks on the door and a young girl pops her head in "Master? Andy has returned"  
He sighs before turning back to the confused man "I have to go...but I will be back later to answer any more of your questions"  
He nods and watches him leave before leaning back down and shutting his eyes.

His eyes shoot open as pain flairs across his back. He sighs as he looks around to find that he is still on his own and decides to investigate by checking out the other door and enters a massive bathroom.  
He whistles at the shear size of the room and reaches out to stroke the black marble with golden taps of the sink. The room is around the size of his living room and in the middle is a shell shaped bath which is set into the floor (Shit...this must have cost him a fortune! No wonder why Tony enjoys the finest things in life...if this is his Brother)  
He stops his investigating at that thought and looks into the mirror at himself "Did I agree?...I remember him asking and shaking his hand...but did I actually agree to go with him?" he suddenly feels silly talking to his reflection and decides to leave the room.  
As he enters the grand bedroom he heads over to the drawers and opens them to find some clothes but stops as he finds those items which were in Tonys evil chest. He quickly slams in closed and jumps away as if burnt "Fuck! Forget it! I will get changed at home!"  
He heads to the door Carlos left through and starts as he finds it locked "No!" he rattles it and starts pounding on the door "CARLOS! LET ME OUT!!!"

Jethro sinks to the floor in a crumpled heap as his energy evaporates and his throat is hoarse from the shouting. He looks around his 'new home' and crawls on all fours over to the bed. He sighs and tugs the duvet off the bed, along with a couple of pillows, to curl up in the corner of the room "How did I end up in this mess?" he wipes away the tear that falls and curls up tighter while burying himself underneath the duvet "I can't believe just one night can cause this!?" and with that he closes his eyes and wishes that he had never agreed to go out that fateful night with Abs and Tony...he should have stayed at home, on his own with his bourbon and his boat for company.


	22. A Chat With Ziva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks to Ziva and is surprised by what she says

Tony awakes to a scream and it takes awhile for him to realise that it came from himself. He tries to calm his heart-rate down and jumps as a hand touches his shoulder, he turns intending to lash out at his attacker but stops himself as he looks into the worried green eyes of Tim "McGee...DON'T ever do that again!"  
Tim gives him an apologetic smile "Sorry Tony...we will find him...if not before, it will be at the Meeting"  
Tony looks up at him with sad eyes "We need to find him before Tim...if he claims Jethro there as his...I won't be able to get him back"  
He looks at him in shock "Didn't you tell the Council about Gibbs?"  
He looks to the floor "No...I hadn't gotten around to it"  
Tim growls and stands "I thought after Leona, you would have learnt from your mistakes!?"  
Tony sighs "Tim...she never wanted to be Claimed...why do you think, two days after he made her do that...that she killed herself?"  
His anger goes and he collapses into his chair "Shit Tony...I never knew" he looks up into the sad eyes of the other man "Gibbs isn't the same Tony...if you told him about the Claiming...he might have agreed"  
Tony growls and launches himself out of his chair to stand threateningly over his friend "Sure! Yeah right! Can you honestly see Gibbs, the most Alpha man here, agree to be fucked infront of the Council!?"  
Tim pales under the glare "I-I...I o-only meant a-about that h-he w-would only be t-truly yours...no-one will b-be able to t-take either one of y-you a-away from e-each other"  
He forces his anger to go and takes a deep breath "Come on...lets see if Abby has found anything of use"

Abby yawns and hides her teeth from Ziva who is currently using the computer in her office. She turns as the door to her Lab opens and she launches herself at her Dominant "Timmy!"  
Tim smiles and tugs at her ponytail "You need a feed"  
She nods but turns to face Tony "Hey...we will find Bossman...we will"  
He gives her a smile and nods to the door to dismiss them both before entering Abbys Office to speak to Ziva  
"Hey...found anything?"  
She looks up and sighs "Gibbs car turned up abandoned on a road side which suggests that he had a back-up...other than the CCTV footage of Ducky handing over the keys to your double...the answer is No"  
His shoulders slump and he collapses into the chair "I don't know where Carlos would take him...it's all my fault" and with that he buries his head in his hands.  
Ziva watches him while frowning "Tony...how is it your fault?"  
He sighs and looks into the brown eyes "I told him to stay away and...and that he couldn't have Jethro"  
She cocks her head to one side "Jethro?...I wasn't aware that he allowed you to refer to him by name?"  
He smiles at her "I"ll give you the short version...however this goes no where...understood"  
She nods and smiles at him "Yes Tony...I understand"  
He takes in a deep breath "Ok...last Friday, Abby and Myself were going to check out the new Club that opened and she invited Gibbs. And before you say anything, I was shocked that he agreed to go...but then he has never been able to say 'No' to Abby"  
Her smile widens "Yes. That is true"  
He smirks back at her before continuing "Well...there was an incident involving Jethro at the Club...which lead to me staying at his house"  
She reaches out and strokes his knee "Don't get offended but...but you love him yes?"  
He stiffens under her touch "How...how can you say that?"  
Ziva gives him a reassuring smile "Tony...the way you reacted at the news...and the slight touches I noticed the other day during the Case of Sergeant Dinson...Tony I don't mind or care that you are of the same sex...as long as it doesn't effect the dynamics of the Team...and that you and him are both happy...then well" she shrugs her shoulders.  
He feels his eyes water at the acceptance he feels from her statement and clears his throat before answering "Thanks Ziva"  
She smiles and turns back to the computer "You are very Welcome Tony"


	23. Mackay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro meets a Young Girl

A noise wakes him from his doze and he lifts the corner of the duvet to spot the young girl from earlier trying to sneak into his room. He watches as she bumps into the fancy mirror and swears under her breath before coming around the bed. He notes that her eyesight isn't as sharp as his and he wonders about that but shakes himself out of his musings as he get ready to pounce.  
She comes closer and hesidently reaches out onto the bed.  
Jethro narrows his eyes before grabbing her ankle and pulling her to the floor as he straddles her waist while pinning her wrists to the floor. She shrieks in shock and he quickly places a hand over her mouth to silence her as he growls "What are you doing here!?"  
She looks up with fearful eyes and stutters "I...I w-wanted to c-check you o-out...I-I was c-curious"  
He sighs and releases her while turning on the light "Well...here I am" and with that he gets off her to stand up "Now you have seen me...get out"  
She huddles against the bed "Master...he mentioned that y-you were once a Marine?"  
He rolls his eyes "There's no such thing as 'Once a Marine'...and besides that I wasn't just any Marine"  
Her eyes light up and she smiles at him "What type were you?"  
He returns her smile while saluting her "Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs at your service Ma'am"  
She giggles and stands while saluting him back "Mackay Martez, Sir!"  
He can't help but chuckle at her and sits on the side of the bed "Mackay...what is the real reason you came here?"  
She sighs and lowers her gaze "I...I can tell that you are a protector...and...and well" she takes a deep breath "Master has left...he had something to sort out...but when he goes Clint...well Clint likes to play...and...and"  
He reaches out to stroke away the tear that falls down her cheek "You don't like too?...That's why you came her then?"  
She nods "Yes...when I got a glimpse of you earlier...I knew you wouldn't harm me and when Master mentioned you being a Marine...a protector...I knew that I would be safe with you"  
He sighs "Mackay...you should talk to Carlos about this Clint...I'm sure he will sort him out for ya"  
Her lip trembles as she tries to hold back the tears "He...he won't do anything...Clint...Clint is his favourite...him and Andy" and with that her hold snaps as she curls up and cries into her arms.  
He cringes as she cries as he has never been keen on comforting people. He awkwardly reaches out and gathers her into his arms while slightly rocking her "Hey...hey calm down" he looks around his room and sighs "If...if you want...you can sleep in here tonight"  
She looks up at him with wet eyes and whispers "Can...can I?"  
He nods and places her on the bed while picking up his duvet "Yeah" he wraps her up in it and lays down besides her "Go to sleep...I will keep watch"  
She smiles and turns to kiss his cheek "Thank You Sir"  
He smirks "Don't Sir me, I work for a living"  
She giggles and snuggles into his chest "Night Leroy"  
He gives her a small smile "Night Mackay" and with that he watches as she falls asleep and joins her into a light doze with his senses on full alert.

He starts at a noise and looks around without giving away that he is awake.  
He notices a tall male stranger lurking the doorway of his room (This must be Clint). He scents the air at notes the spicy Scent of ginger which comes off him while Mackays Scent is more of chamomile.  
As the stranger moves closer he growls in warning and notes that he stills while cocking his head to one side "Ah...I think you have something that is Mine"  
Jethro glances down to the sleeping form of Mackay in his arms before glaring at the stranger "I don't see anything that is Yours in My Room" and with that he feels his canines extend down towards his chin "Now, if you please, Get Out!"  
The man smirks while narrowing his eyes at him "You will be Sorry when Master returns...he doesn't like it when his favourite is unhappy"  
He bares his Sabers while hissing at him "I won't warn you again!"  
The stranger bows and leaves with a glare "You will regret this...Mark my words"  
Jethro waits until the door is shut before relaxing his defensive posture and he curls himself around his new friend as he allows himself to fall asleep while listening out in case the man returns...


	24. Julie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony checks on Abby as she gets a phone call

"Come on Ziva! Tim! There has to be something!? Anything!?"  
He paces the length of Abbys Lab as the others try to find a lead.  
"Tony! We are going as fast as we can!"  
"Yes Tony, we are doing our best"  
He stops and sighs before turning around to face his friends "Yeah...I know you are...it's just" he shrugs as a feeling of helplessness envelopes him "I...I feel useless"  
Ziva gives him a small smile "Tony...we will find him...it is just going to take a while"  
He nods and yawns "Yeah..." he checks his watch and sighs as it is now forty-eight hours since Jethro was taken "I...I will go see how Abs is doing"  
Tim and Ziva nod at him as they turn back to the computers in hope to find a lead to save their friend and Boss.

Abby turns as someone enters her Office and launches herself at Tony "Have you found him yet?"  
He shakes his head and buries his face in her hair "Abs...what if I don't find him in time?"  
She pulls back and holds his face "Tony...he will not end up like Leona!"  
"But what if-"  
She places a hand over his mouth "Tony! Have I ever been wrong before?"  
He playfully narrows his eyes "Well...there was that time in Scotland when-"  
Her eyes widen and she covers his mouth once more "TONY! Your promised never to bring that up again!"  
He laughs and pulls her into a hug "Yeah...I believe you Abs"  
She smiles and hugs him back "Bossman won't allow anyone to Claim him...well except you obviously"  
He goes to answer but is stopped as her mobile goes off and she answers it  
"Abby here"  
"Yo! Mistress of the Night!"  
She smiles and bounces on the spot "Julie!"  
"Ha yup, too right it is! Was up?"  
She gives Tony a smile and watches as he takes a seat before sitting on his lap "I have Tony here!"  
"Wicked! Hey up Tony!"  
He smiles "Hey Julie!"  
She covers his mouth and shh's him "So Julie what's the news around the Coven?"  
"Well...I'm guessing you know about Dereks demise and the birth of another... rumor has it that he is a 'Special'...do you know anything?"  
She glances at Tony who gives her a nod of permission "Yeah Julie...he is a friend of mine and I can confirm that he is a Special"  
"Oooo, I bet that was one lucky Dom that got him! Is there...any chance you can tell?"  
She sighs "Julie...that's where it becomes difficult"  
"Hey, I'm all ears"  
Tony sighs "Tell her Abs...she might be able to help"  
She nods "Ok" before turning to the phone "Tony...Tony took him as his" silence greets her and she bites her bottom lip "Julie...? You still there?"  
"Er...yeah Abby...wow, I never thought Tony would Take another!?"  
She smiles "Yeah. However they are sooo cute together!"  
He looks at her in shock "Abs!?"  
She frowns at him "What? You do! Now stop being rude as you can see that I am on the phone!"  
Tony shakes his head and then rests it on her shoulder  
"Sorry Julie for the rude interruption"  
She hears laughter "Cor Abs! Only you would get away with speaking to an Alpha Dominant like that and live to tell the tale!"  
She giggles "Well Tonys more like a pussy cat than a tiger"  
He narrows his eyes and growls in warning "Abs!"  
She pales slightly and changes the subject "Anywho...Tony took him but...Carlos found out and has taken him away"  
They hear an intake of breath "Hasn't Tony had a chance to register him with the Council?"  
She sighs "He was going to talk to him about it...but Carlos took him before they could discuss it"  
"Damn!"  
"Yup you could say that again!...Have you heard anything about Carlos?"  
"Well...word is that Andy has returned from his travels and...and that Carlos is going to present a new addition to his 'Collection'...seriously though Collection? Why does he have to Collect people like us?"  
"I don't know Julie...he is nothing like his Twin"  
She hears a sigh "Yeah...anyway I'll put my ear to the ground and see if I can hear of anything of value"  
She smiles "Thanks Jules!"  
"Chow Darkness!" and with that the line goes dead.  
Abby turns in his lap so she is straddling him "Well I don't know how much you heard but, Andy has returned and Carlos is going to try to register Jethro as his to the Council...we have to find him Tony!"  
He nods and gives her a tight hug "We will Abs...we will"


	25. Jealousy And A Different Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro realises Carlos is jealous of Mackay

He curls around the warm body and almost purrs as he arches into the hand stroking along his back while sighing "Tony..." the hand stops and he notes that the body he is cuddling isn't the strong muscular, slightly furry chest of Tony...but a soft curvaceous body that is definitely female.  
Jethro opens his eyes and looks up to spot confused blue ones staring at him "Hey..."  
Mackay cocks her head to one side "Hi...why did you call me Tony?"  
He sighs and gets off her whilst trying to cover his arousal at the mention of his Dominant. He stops and blinks in shock before turning around and stating "Tony!...He is My Dominant"  
She shakes her head but before she can answer a angry snarl from the door disrupts them and she instantly gets off the bed to kneel down in a Submissive gesture on the floor.  
Jethro raises his eyebrows in shock at the way she suddenly moves and turns to face a furious Carlos. He gives him a small smile and slightly lifts a hand in Greeting.  
He watches as man narrows his green eyes at the two of them and stalks across the room to look down at the slightly trembling figure of Mackay "You disappoint me Mackay"  
She gasps as pain shoots through her chest at the words "S-Sorry Master!!...I...I never wanted too!"  
He reaches down and tugs her head back by her hair "Then...why is Clint upset?"  
Jethro growls at the mention of the Stranger who entered his room and rises from the bed "That Bastard!? I will not allow him to hurt her!"  
Carlos turns to look at him with a frown "What is Clints business to you?"  
Jethro notes the jealousy he spots in the green eyes and realises with a start that this isn't about Clint...it's about him 'sleeping' with Mackay. He sighs and forces himself to calm down "I watched over her while she slept...nothing more" he looks down into the blue eyes and smiles "She reminds me of my lost Daughter" and with that he looks up into smoldering green ones "There was nothing Sexual about it"  
Carlos relaxes and accepts the statement "Fine...however I would appreciate it if you would not upset the others Jethro"  
He nods "Ok. But Clint is not to go anywhere near her"  
Carlos looks him up and down before turning to the young girl "Mackay. You are to head to your room and stay there until I relieve you. You are to change the sign to purple"  
She looks up at Jethro with thankful eyes "Thank-You Leroy"  
He smiles at her as he helps her up "Your Welcome"  
She glances at her Master before quickly hugging Jethro and leaving the room.

Jethro jumps as a hand touches his shoulder and turns around in time to spot a wicked look upon Carlos's face before he is shoved down onto the bed with a yelp.  
Carlos straddles his chest and strokes through the silver strands of his hair "Clint isn't going to be happy that his plaything has been removed...how are you going to make it worth my while?"  
He looks up into lust darken eyes and shivers at the thought of the drawer "I...I"  
He reaches down and caresses each Saber with his tongue, smiling as he responds with a groan and opens his mouth to allow him entry.  
Jethro flexes his hips underneath the man ontop of him and goes to touch but winces as he is grabbed in a bruising hold. He opens his eyes (When did I close them?) and looks up in confusion  
"Don't Touch!...I haven't given you Permission to"  
"I...I need Permission?"  
Carlos nods "Now I will let you off this time as you are new to this...but do it again and I will cuff you in place"  
His eyes widen in fear and his arousal vanishes at the memory of being helpless and whipped without mercy. He whispers "No" while shaking his head "I'll be good"  
Carlos takes note of the fear before bending down and possessively starts stroking every inch of Jethros chest, arms and abdomen before shimming down the body until he is resting inbetween his legs.  
Jethro grips the duvet to stop himself from reaching out and scrunches his eyes closed only for them to shoot open as Carlos swallows him whole. He looks down and mews as the brunette continues with the wondrous suction.  
Carlos smirks and holds his hips in place while feeling the straining muscles trying to thrust up. He reaches down to release his hard cock from the confines of his jeans and starts to jerk himself off to the arousing noises coming from the other man.  
He feels himself getting closer to his climax and smacks the bed to warn the other man "Car-Carlos I'm...I'm-" he doesn't get to finish as he suddenly stiffens and roars out his completion. As his heart-rate calms he notes that he feels wetness on his thigh signalling that Carlos had also reached his climax aswell. He looks down with sated eyes and reaches out to stroke the brown hair while panting "You...you didn't...didn't fuck me?"  
He chuckles from his position sprawled across his chest and looks up into blue eyes "You seriously telling me that you wanted to be fucked into the mattress?"  
Jethro thinks it over and shakes his head "No...I wouldn't have, but...but I thought you would have anyway?"  
Carlos sighs and rears back to remove his soiled clothes, once naked he stretches out besides the wary man and pulls him over, so he is laying across his chest. He strokes through the short strands of hair at the back of his neck as he replies "I have the others...like Andy for example likes it when he is fucked hard and long...and then there's Clint who enjoys being beaten into Submission...even Mackay likes it rough but...but" he sighs once more and pulls him tight "Only you like this...this being in contact without a fucking"  
Jethro thinks it over and states "I'm the only one you have which gets pleasure out of touch?...One that you can relax around and get equal pleasure?"  
He smiles and rubs his cheek against the top of his head "Yeah...I don't have to force myself onto you for you to receive pleasure...the others like it rough and raw whereas you prefer it soft and gentle...I never thought I would crave this?"  
He sighs and nuzzles his chest "Can I drink now?"  
Carlos smiles in reply "Yes you may"  
He reaches up and sinks his Sabers into his shoulder cringing at the taste but continues none the least.  
Carlos smirks and strokes along the muscular back "Your Mine Jethro...I don't care what Tony says...I won't let you go!"  
He hears the words but nothing matters besides the thirst and he continues to drink his fill while trying to figure out if he wants to return to his old life with Tony as his Dominant or whether to say here and try accepting Carlos as his new Dominant


	26. Claiming Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out that Jethro has Claimed him while Jethro agrees to let Carlos Claim him

He hits the wall so hard his fist goes through the bricks as the frustration of not being able to find Jethro finally boils over "FUCK!" before he once more paces the room while trying to ignore the way his shoulder itches.  
Tim watches him and runs a hand through his hair "Tony...the Council Meeting is tomorrow...you'll just have to get to Gibbs before Carlos Claims him as his"  
Tony growls and turns on his fellow Dominant by getting into his personal space "Jethro is MINE!"  
He frantically nods and avoids eye-contact "Y-Yes Tony...I know! H-He is Yours" he calms down as Tony backs off but frowns as he watches the man scratch his shoulder before beginning to gnaw at it with his teeth "What are you doing?"  
He pauses and looks up "The past month my shoulder has been itching something terrible...it only started as a slight twinge when Jethro was taken but after the third month...it's starting to become unbearable!" with that he starts attacking his shoulder once more.  
Tim hesitantly moves closer and gently stops him "Can I have a look?" at the stiff nod, he begins to remove the mans shirt...only to gasp at the sight "Tony!?...Why didn't you say something!?"  
Tony frowns and glances down to look at the red irritated skin "It's only a rash of some sort...it's not important"  
He looks up with a growl of his own before head-slapping the man "It's frigging important! It's a Claiming Mark!"  
He flinches at the slap and then looks at him in confusion "Claiming Mark?...I didn't think Vampires could Claim a Dominant as their own...and how do you know that it isn't just a rash?"  
Tim rolls his eyes and drags him to the mirror. He makes him stand opposite his reflection and points out the four symmetrical silver marks "He has Claimed you with his fangs...in doing so you are his while he is yours" with that he unbuttons his own shirt to show him his own Claiming Mark "See...Abby has Claimed me as hers"  
Tony turns and runs his fingers against the two smaller silver Marks on his friend "You only have two as Abby isn't a special?" at the nod he glances back to his reflection and he feels the hope that died start to blossom again within his chest "I can get Jethro back?"  
He sighs "You will need to find him before Carlos Claims him...as if you are too late, you'll both have to fight over him with the Council as you'll both have the full rights to him"  
He cringes at the thought of going through the Courts but nods "Lets get ourselves a plan of action for the Meeting tomorrow" with that he practically runs out of the mens and down the stairs to tell Abby the good news.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro sighs as he spots Mackay enter his room and turns to face her with a deep growl "Piss Off!"  
She pauses and nervously moves from foot to foot "Why?"  
He sits up on his bed and narrows his eyes at her "I know that you are playing me and Clint against one another...I heard you begging for him to 'Play' with you as you miss it so much"  
Mackay sighs and folds her arms across her chest as she decides to cut the act "I thought you'd be like him! I can sense that you are the strongest of Masters Collection...and yet all you do is cuddle! You are so soft it's unbelievable!" she growls as she stalks closer "You are a disgrace to those fangs you have! I would have given anything to be classed as a Special...and yet somehow you became one!"  
Jethro growls deep within his throat as he feels his fangs descend into sabers "I have dealt with pain, violence and hate throughout my life! I never chose to become one of you lot...I just wanted to help people whose life was ruined like mine was!"  
She bares her own small fangs at him "You are pathetic! I don't understand why Master would want to keep the waste of space you are!"  
He smirks and glances behind her "Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
Mackay pales and begins to tremble as she feels the anger radiating off her Master. She drops to the floor and bares her neck as she hopes that he will forgive her.

Carlos watches with narrowed eyes before slowly approaching the trembling figure "Why do you question me? I am your Master and so my word is law" he pauses beside her, while making sure not to touch her in anyway "Mackay...I am waiting?"  
She shuts her eyes "I don't understand him Master...he doesn't even Submit to you and yet he is your favourite!"  
Jethro frowns at the statement and lifts a hand to run it through his hair as he once more ponders why Carlos's presence doesn't automatically demand Submission to him like it does to others (It has to to because of Tony...he gave you a choice to accept him as your Dominant first via his blood) he growls at the thought of Tony as he remembers the conversation he overheard about not seeing him, while he was tied up against his boat, but seeing Leona instead (No way am I going back to treated like that again). He shakes himself out of his thoughts as he turns to watch the scene before him.  
Carlos growls at her "Get back to your Room...and if you ever step back into this Room again" he smirks "I will refuse you"  
She gasps as pain flares all over her body "You...you wouldn't!?" she cringes as her hair is tugged back forcing her to look up into flinty green eyes  
"I would. Now Get"  
Jethro watches as she scrambles up and runs out of the door before he turns to face the other man. He frowns at the odd look he receives and cocks his head to one side "What's the look for?"  
Carlos moves closer and sits down beside him on the bed. He sighs as he runs his hand down the bare chest "Jethro...I will be Claiming you as Mine tomorrow"  
He frowns but arches into the caress "C-Claiming me?"  
He nods as a smile crosses his face as he runs his hand along the mans back, marveling as he pushes into the touch "I will need to Claim you as Mine to make sure no-one can take you away from me...didn't Tony tell you about the Council and the Rules?"  
Jethro shakes his head as he leans against him while enjoying the touch "No...no he didn't" he lets out a sad chuckle as he nuzzles Carlos's neck "He proberly didn't want me as his forever...I don't think he ever wanted me really...I think he just felt guilty about what happened on that night all those months ago and so he wanted to make it up to me by agreeing to take me as his" he sighs as he inhales the scent of the mans blood pulsing through his neck and he runs his tongue along the skin, asking for Permission to drink.  
Carlos smirks and nods "Yes" before tipping his head to one side and hisses slightly as the fangs pierce his skin. He leans back as he runs his hand down the drinking mans back "Would you like to become Mine? I will never do as my Brother did...and when it's just me and you, I will not be thinking of others" at Jethros nod, a smile crosses his face "I love you Jethro...but I need to tell you about the Claiming"  
He pulls back slightly and talks to the bloodied neck "Tell me" before continuing with his drinking and slowly begins to rut against him.  
He smiles as he wraps his hand around the hard cock and begins to slowly stroke him "You will have to wear the Ceremonial Collar...and nothing else" he pauses as the body tenses and waits until he relaxes before continuing "You will have to mount the Claiming stand...and then I shall Claim you as Mine"  
Jethro frowns as can tell that isn't all of it and growls as he pulls back to nip at his jaw "What aren't you telling me?" he groans as his climax is about to hit.  
Carlos sighs as he uses a clean cloth to wipe the blood from Jethros face "In order to Claim you...I shall have to take you without any preparation at all" with that he presses the bite mark on his shoulder and watches as Jethro climaxes with a shout.  
He pants against Carlos's chest before looking up "You...you won't get rid...rid of me?" at the shake of his head, he snuggles closer but pauses "Can I...I return to Work?"  
He looks down with a smile "After I Claim you...you will be Mine and Mine alone" he leans down to kiss the top of his head "Then you can leave here, like the others, at times..but you'll have to return for a feed"  
Jethro yawns and curls up ontop of him as he whispers "Deal" before drifting off to sleep.  
Carlos runs his down the sleeping mans back and wraps his arms around him "You are Mine now" with that he follows him into sleep.


	27. Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tony make it on time?

He looks up in excitement as he is finally leaving the Mansion which has been his Home for the past months. He turns to his Companion and smiles "How long till we get there?"  
Carlos chuckles at the way he glows "We will get there in about half an hour on foot...you excited?"  
Jethro pauses "I'm...excited about the fact that I will finally be allowed to go back to Work...but I'm nervous about the...er Claiming thing"  
He sighs and slowly runs his hand down the bare chest, stopping at the waist line of his shorts "I will make it quick...but it will hurt"  
He nods and gazes out across the woods that hide the Mansion from view "This place is amazing" he turns to look into the green eyes "But I need to return to Work"  
Carlos nods and takes his hand "After I Claim you...we can sort out the rest later" with that he tugs him closer "Lets go"  
Jethro smirks and bites his bottom lip before leaning forward to kiss his cheek "Thank-You Carlos"  
He frowns in confusion "What for?"  
He just smiles "For keeping your Word...you said that you would never lay a finger on me or hurt me in anyway...and you haven't" at the way he goes slightly pink, Jethro chuckles and tugs him closer while they walk "I remember everything...it all came back to me about a week after I arrived here"  
Carlos nervously glances at him "So you remember that the old man gave me your keys, thinking that I'm my Twin...and that I didn't correct him as...as I wanted you?"  
He nods "I remember it all" he sighs as he looks up at the stars "But after I thought it through...I realised that you had done me a favour, as Tony was just using me as a way to remember Leona"  
He flinches at the name "She was my love first...but when she was turned...she decided that Baby Brother was more her type as he gets off on pain" he stops them and looks into the blue eyes of the other man "When she was turned...she no longer enjoyed being petted and held, like you do...she enjoyed pain and I couldn't do that to her unlike Tony"  
Jethro tugs him into a surprised hug and turns his head to kiss his neck "It's ok Carlos" with that he pulls back with a smirk "So...you going to Claim me or what?"  
A surprised chuckles escapes from him as he shakes his head and takes his hand while he tugs him into the building "Come, let me Claim you now"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony growls as he waits for Abs and Tim to hurry up. He checks his watch and begins to worry "Come on Guys! We are going to be LATE!!"  
Abby squeaks at the shout and tugs Tim through the door "Quick! Lets move"  
Tim rolls his eyes and stops to pull her close to his chest "Abby we will find him...I need you to be calm for me, can you do that?"  
She nods as he nuzzles his throat "Yes Timmy"  
"Good" with that he guides her outside and into the car before glaring at his fellow Dominant "Don't you EVER take out your frustrations on MY Abby again or I'll gladly shoot you Myself!"  
Tony narrows his eyes at the very real threat but nods his acceptance as he knows that he had over stepped his rights "I'm Sorry Tim"  
He accepts the apology before getting into the car and wrapping his arms around his upset Abby.  
He gets in after Tim and sighs as he glances at them in the mirror "Sorry Abs...I didn't mean to scare you"  
She looks up and nods as she wipes the tears from her eyes "It's ok...you are just worried about Bossman  
Tony gives her a small smile in return as he starts the car and heads off to the Meeting.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro looks around with wide eyes as he senses that he is the most powerful one of them all and watches as the other Vampires shy away from him while the Dominants all look at him with want shining in their eyes. He turns as he feels a tap on his shoulder and smiles at Carlos "Now?"  
He nods and takes him through a side door before helping him out of his shorts "I need to put this on you" with that he holds out a very old looking metal Collar that has nails protruding out along the outside "It's the Ceremonial Collar"  
He cringes at the painful looking thing but nods as he bares his neck. He shivers as the cold metal is placed around his neck and once it is fastened on, he smiles "Now what?"  
Carlos steps back and lifts a hand to caress his cheek "I will go out to announce my Claim and then I shall Summon you to mount the Claiming stand where I shall...er"  
"Claim me" at the nervous smile he leans forward to kiss his cheek "Go on then" with that he pushes him through the door and waits.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony growls as he jumps out of the car and runs into the building as he tries to get there in time. His heart stops as he hears his Brothers voice on speakers throughout the house  
"Your Royalty. I have come here to stake my Claim on a Vampire by the Name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I ask for your Blessings to be able to continue"  
He begins to panic as the route is blocked and he tries to fight his way through the bodies to put a stop to this before it is too late  
"Thank-You. I shall now Claim him before you as Evidence to our Joining"  
Tony manages to catch a glimpse of his Jethro walking, naked, up to his Brother before mounting the Claiming stand and presenting himself to be Claimed. Tears roll down his cheeks as he is nearly there and just as he makes it onto the stage, his heart shatters at the pain-filled scream that tears itself from his Lovers lips as Carlos stakes his Claim and he whispers "I'm too Late"


	28. Council Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Carlos agree to share Jethro between themselves to end the War.

Tears of pain run down his cheeks and he turns with a shaky smile as Carlos moves into his vision "Done?"  
Carlos glances up and at the Councils nod he turns back to face him "Yes Jethro...You are Mine now"  
He sags in relief and goes to answer him but gets interrupted by a sudden roar that echoes throughout the room and watches in shock as Carlos is suddenly attacked. He tugs at the bonds that keep him attached to the stand only to freeze in shock as he picks up the Scent of vanilla "Tony!?"

Tony growls and tries to tear his Twins head off from his shoulders but his grip slips. He grunts as a fist slams into his side, breaking a rib in the process but he grits his teeth through the pain as he returns the move and smirks at the pained grunt "He is Mine!"  
Carlos narrows his eyes before lashing out "I've Claimed him! Jethro is Mine!"  
Jethro growls and rips away his bonds, once free he runs over and pulls them apart "ENOUGH!!" as soon as both of their attention is on him he glares at them both "I am NOT a trophy or a possession to be fought over!! I am a living and breathing being...so treat me as such!"  
Tony narrows his eyes at his Brother before stepping back "Come Jethro...we are going Home"  
He stands there with a raised eyebrow "I ain't going anywhere"  
Carlos smirks "See...I told you" with that he turns to the Vampire "Come on then"  
Jethro shakes his head "Nope...I ain't going with you either" with that he looks up at the Council "They are discussing what is to happen and if we leave this Arena...we will be killed"  
Tony and Carlos both cringe at one another before looking up and waiting the Councils Decision.

The Council Woman stands and glances down at the two Dominants along with the Special. She narrows her eyes "We have all Witnessed Carlos Daniel DiNozzo's Legal Claim to the Special Leroy Jethro Gibbs...but Anthony Micheal DiNozzo, what is Yours?"  
Tony steps forward and removes his shirt, smirking at his Brothers gasp as he turns to the Head of the Council "He has Claimed me as his Dominant...also I was the first to give him his feed by letting him sink his canines into the flesh of my arm"  
They go quiet and talk amongst themselves.  
Jethro frowns (I Claimed him? When was that?) he jumps as hands grab him and force him onto his knees.  
The Twins move as one as the go to help him but are also grabbed and held in place by the Guards as they watch another approach Jethro.  
He begins to panic as another of the men approaches him with a spear with a point made of some type of wood and then hovers it above his heart.  
The Council Woman stands "I have heard both of your Cases and after a discussion...we have decided that this Special isn't worth causing a War between the most strongest Dominants...the like of which was the Case with the former Special Leona Cartwright and so...we have decided to end his Life to avoid a repeat of the last two hundred years"  
Tony and Carlos gasp and glance at one another before glancing at the kneeling man as they both shout "STOP!"  
She narrows her eyes "What is the meaning of this!?"  
Jethro sighs in relief as the wood tipped spear is removed from his chest (Thank Fuck for that!). He looks up from his kneeling position as the DiNozzo Twins are released from their hold and face each other before nodding at one another and shake hands.

Tony steps forward "There will be no War between us"  
She frowns "He is Claimed to both and so he will need to drink from both...otherwise he will no longer exist" she cocks her head to one side "Are you saying that you both can co-operate with each other...for this Creature? What makes him so Special that he can stop the War between the both of you?"  
Carlos steps forward, beside his Brother, as he addresses the Council "We both can't live without him...and he differs from Leona as we love him the same as he is now and he is happy to be Claimed by both" he turns to face Tony before raising his voice to the crowd "We have agreed to share him between us...and in doing so, it will end the War between the DiNozzo Twins"

Jethro jumps as gasps and cheers ring throughout the building and he frowns as he is suddenly released. He slowly stands up and face the Brothers with a warily look "Share me? How exactly?"  
Tony walks over and removes the Ceremonial Collar from his neck before answering "You will feed from both of us"  
He nervously bites his bottom lip as he steps back "You will both keep your Word about not...not forcing me to do things? Or force yourself upon me?"  
Carlos steps closer and lifts a hand to caress his face, smirking as he curves into the touch "I have never done so and shall never do so"  
He steps beside his Twin and repeats the move only to smile as Jethro accepts the touch "Me too...I will never repeat the incident in the Basement ever again...I love you"  
Jethro sighs and then gives them his trademark half-smile "Ok then...but on two conditions"  
They glance at one another before asking "What?"  
He nods "One...I want to go back to my House...not your Flat or your Mansion" he holds up a hand "And the Second is...I need to return to Work as I enjoy it and nothing should change there...it will only be outside of Work that things change"  
They glance at one another before sighing and nodding "Deal"  
Jethros smile widens and he steps forward to gently kiss their cheeks before pulling back "Can we go now?"  
Tony chuckles and nods "Yeah...lets take you Home and show Carlos round the place"  
Carlos nods and quickly runs into the room only to return with Jethros clothes "Here put these on"  
He nods and gets changed before following his two new Dominants out of the room and into his new Life.


	29. DiNozzo Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro tries to get used to his new Life with his Dominants

Jethro growls as he lays there in his 'new' bed with Carlos sleeping on his left and Tony sleeping on his right. He sighs as he thinks back to last week when he found out that he was Claimed to both of them only to return to Carlos's mansion to find out that little 'sweet' Mackay had burnt the place down, killing everyone Carlos loved and herself included. He looks down as they both shift in their sleep...but sighs as instead of moving away from him, they snuggle up closer (When I said I wanted to live at my house...I was hoping to have a break from them both!). He sighs again as he tries to get comfortable in the DiNozzo sandwich he is in, he chuckles at the comparison before scolding himself (You should have known that Tony wasn't going to allow Carlos to move in without selling his own Flat and moving in himself!) with that he rolls his eyes as he attempts to get some sleep.

He is awaken by two warm mouths kissing his neck and he groans while turning his head one way and then the other "Boys...I've got to head into Work" he knows he has lost the argument when he feels his canines extend and as one mouth lets go, he turns to nuzzle the neck while the other mouth nips along his shoulders. He pushes back into Carlos's mouth as he licks across Tonys neck and at the nod, he sinks his fangs into the strong neck as he drinks the sticky liquid.  
Carlos smirks at the small mewling noises and glances at his Twin before reaching for the lube to start stretching him open.  
Jethro growls as he feels fingers pressing into him and he moves onto his hands and knees, while refusing to let go of his prize, as he widens his stance. He slowly pushes back as he drinks from his Dominant before pulling back and sealing the wound as he kisses up to Tony mouth at the same time Carlos enters him. He notes that while Tony is rough, Carlos is soft...and decides that he can put up with both (Seriously...you have gone from having no experience with men to having a Relationship with two!!). He is brought out of his thoughts as Tony grabs his hair, to tug him away, before pushing him down so he is level to the hard cock. He growls but at the harsh tug, along with the hard thrust, he Submits and opens his mouth to swallow Tony down.  
Tony gasps and slowly thrusts up into the wet heat while keeping a tight grip on the silver hair. He feels himself getting close and after glancing at Carlos to receive the nod, he reaches over to press the faded Bite Mark at the same time he climaxes down his Mates throat.  
Jethro swallows as much as he can before gasping as his own climax hits him and he feels Carlos explode with him at the same time. He pulls off the softening cock as he collapses into a sated heap, growling as Carlos lands heavily on top of him and he ends up again in the DiNozzo sandwich. He sighs and shuffles out from beneath him before standing and stretching out his body with a deep groan. Once finished, he shakes himself and states "Shower. Dress. Coffee" with that he heads to the Bathroom.

As he leaves the Bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he pauses at the sight of his Dominants laying naked on the bed and he licks his lips but shakes his head and steps back "No! Otherwise I'll be late returning to Work!" with that he ignores them both as he gets dressed.  
Carlos sighs in disappointment as the wonderful body is covered up and turns to his Brother "You go first as I can Work from Home"  
Tony nods as he keeps his eyes on the man getting dressed and once he leaves the room, he gets up and heads into the Bathroom to clean himself up.  
Jethro chuckles as he heads to the Kitchen to make the coffee. He makes one black, a second with milk and two sugars and the last with hazelnut creamer with three sugars. He drinks his one and makes himself another as he carries the other two into the Living-Room before heading back into the Kitchen to grab his Second as he waits for Tony to get a move on. He glances at the clock and growls as he moves to the bottom of the stairs to bark "DINOZZO!!" at the echos of "What!?" he sighs as he runs a hand through his hair before replying "Carlos, coffee is ready! Tony yours is too...but if you don't hurry, you won't have time to drink it!" he waits and smiles at the replies  
"Thanks Jethro"  
"I'll be down in a minute Boss!"  
He chuckles as he takes a seat on his 'new' sofa and sighs (All your furniture went when you let the Twins move in) he sighs as he avoids looking at the clock but turns towards the stairs as he hears footsteps.  
Tony smirks at the sight and walks over to kiss his forehead before sitting down to drink his coffee "We won't be late so stop worrying"  
Jethro narrows his eyes "I'm not worried! I just like being early" with that he finishes his coffee but before he gets up, he turns as he hears Carlos walking downstairs and a small smile crosses his face as he receives the same praise with a kiss on his forehead as Carlos takes his own coffee and sits down. He shakes his head and takes his cup out before heading to the door "I may be your Submissive...but at Work I'm the Boss, so you'd better get a move on Tony or I'll leave you to make your own way" with that he leaves the house.  
Tony scrambles out of his seat and runs after him "Yes Boss! Won't happen again Boss"  
Carlos chuckles at the sight and shakes his head as he enters the Kitchen to wash up before logging onto his computer to see how his Business's are running and goes through all his e-mails.  
Jethro grins as he spots Tony grabbing the 'Oh Shit' handles as he peels out of the car-park and straight to Work to see Vance about returning to Work.


	30. His Life Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs speaks to Vance and thinks over how his life has changed forever
> 
> Last Chapter! Hope you have enjoyed reading it!

As soon as he enters the building and leaves the elevator, he ends up on his back as a black n white blur launches itself onto him. He chuckles at the Scent of gunpowder and Caf-Pow, signalling Abby. He wraps her up in a tight hug and kisses the top of her head as he sits up, while retracting his canines "I missed you too Abs!"  
She giggles and lets him go before tugging him up to his feet "You need to see Toothpick!"  
Gibbs rolls his eyes and hugs her once more before letting go as he mounts the stairs to head to Vances Office. He nods 'Morning' to Cynthia as he knocks on the door.

Leon looks up at the knock and smirks as the door opens to reveal Agent Gibbs "Well...at least you knocked for once"  
Jethro chuckles as he stands at Parades Rest infront of the Directors desk "So Leon, did you leave my Job open?"  
The Director leans back in his chair "After I received your resignation via e-mail, I gave the Lead to Special Agent DiNozzo...who accepted the Job"  
He narrows his eyes "I don't e-mail, Leon...you should know that by now after the amount of times you've had ago about me missing important memos and stuff!"  
He chuckles as he walks around his desk "Yeah I had my suspicions, anyway after your Team had found out that the e-mail was a forgery...I had a word with DiNozzo about taking on a more...temporary role and he accepted"  
Jethro smirks and chuckles as he realises something "You never put through the resignation through, did you Leon?"  
Leon smirks back "Nope, new it was too neat and tidy to be real...and besides, nothing would make you go that easily without a fight!"  
He relaxes his stance and holds out his hand with a raised eyebrow.  
Vance glances at the outstretched hand and nods as he shakes it "Welcome back Special Agent Gibbs"  
Jethro gives him his trademark half smile "It's good to be back Director Vance"  
He nods and lets go before returning to his seat "Well then...shoo, get to Work"  
He chuckles and nods as he spins on his heel "It's good to be back" with that he leaves the Directors Office.

He stands on the balcony looking over the floor as a small smile crosses his face at the sight of his Team...his Family. He chuckles as he spots Tony chucking scrunched up paper balls at Tim while avoiding the ones Tim chucks back.  
He sighs as he watches the antics with a small smile on his face while he whispers to himself "One night of partying with Abs and DiNozzo changes my life forever" he shakes his head as he straightens and heads down the stairs while barking "DiNozzo! McGee! Enough! Don't you have reports to finish? If not I'm sure I can find something else to occupy you both"  
They instantly stop and return to their reports with echos of "Yes Boss! Sorry Boss"  
Jethro smirks as he takes his seat to finish off his own Paperwork (Yes, my life has changed...but I'm still same Bastard) with that he shakes his head as he enjoys being back where he belongs.


End file.
